Esta vez
by Narutinachan
Summary: ESTE FANFIC ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 105. En un universo alterno, Zeno no pudo ser paciente durante más tiempo. Zeno decidió llevarse a Shin-ah con él, y el curso de la historia podría cambiar, o no.
1. Chapter 1

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Kou (Rietto)** y se llama " **This Time** ". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

Capítulo 1:

Seiryuu corrió tan rápido como pudo, las campanillas que tenía atadas a su máscara tintineaban con cada paso que daba.

Todavía era un niño, incluso aún podía ser considerado un bebé grande, y sin embargo estaba corriendo hacia un ejército con toda la intención de matarlos. A todos y cada uno de ellos.

Ellos tenían que ser asesinados.

Si no… después regresarían de nuevo con más refuerzos, y si eso ocurre, sería aún más difícil para él proteger la aldea.

La aldea tenía que ser protegida. Después de todo Ao la protegía. A pesar de todo Ao la amaba.

' _Lo siento… Ao… Todavía no puedo usar la espada… Lo siento… Lo siento…'_

Se disculpó una y otra vez con su ser querido mientras corría.

Hasta el final, la idea de que él podría ser asesinado nunca se cruzó por su mente.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

A Seiryuu siempre le habían dicho que nunca usara su poder.

Pero sabía cómo activarlo. Sabía cómo controlarlo. Ao le había enseñado.

Había llorado. Había rogado a Ao que parara.

Ao no quiso escucharle.

Era por su propio bien, le había dicho.

"Por favor… Ao… Nunca voy a utilizarlo… Voy a entrenar duro… así que…"

Logró decir mientras lloraba.

"Ao… No me gusta esto, Ao… Duele… Mi máscara… por favor devuélvemela…"

Ao le dijo que terminaría pronto. Era su poder volviéndose contra él, y que además le hacía vulnerable, no se podía evitar.

Si pudiera, Seiryuu querría sacudir su cabeza. No es eso, Ao, había querido decir.

Herir a Ao es doloroso… Ver que Ao no se movía es doloroso…

"Ao… no mueras…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Como si fuera a morir tan fácilmente, mocoso."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Los soldados no son como Ao._

 _Mueren tan fácilmente._

 _Sus lindos corazones… son tan fáciles de detener y extirpar._

 _Es agradable… es divertido…_

 _Ao, ¿puedes verlo? Quizás no. Ao dijo que ya no puede ver nada._

 _Entonces, Ao. Escucha sus voces. Dijiste que sabrías dónde estoy por el sonido de las campanillas, ¿verdad? Escucha, Ao. Sus voces son más claras que las campanillas. Más bonitas. Me gustan, Ao._

 _Ao, si dejo a algunos de ellos vivos, ¿volverían más?_

 _¿Podría escuchar este bonito sonido de nuevo? ¿Podría ser capaz de ver más cosas lindas como estas?_

 _Respóndeme, Ao…_

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

" _ **¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!"**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Aaah… Lo siento, Ao…_

 _No debería haberlo usado después de… todo…_

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando se despertó, Seiryuu se encontró acostado en su catre. Intentó mover su cuerpo, pero no pudo. Sin embargo no entró en pánico, sabía la razón por la que no podía moverse. Después de todo se lo habían explicado a fondo. Después de todo también había entrenado.

Suspiró y trató de contener un sollozo. Todo lo que ocurrió la pasada noche había vuelto a su mente.

Había soldados. Aún no podía utilizar su espada, así que utilizó su poder en ellos.

Y…

Había matado a todos.

Seguramente lo había hecho. Si no lo hubiese hecho, no estaría vivo. No habría sido llevado de vuelta a su casa. La aldea habría sido destruida. Él habría sido el primero en ser asesinado.

"Eso es… genial…"

Seiryuu se había dado cuenta. En algún momento, olvidó completamente la razón por la que estaba luchando. Olvidó que tenía que proteger a la aldea que su ser querido amaba. Y en algún momento… consideró dejar a algunos con vida para pudieran volver muchos más.

"¿Por qué…? Ao… ¿Por qué pensé eso?"

Era extraño. Cuando estaba con Ao nunca había pensado algo así. Cuando estaba con Ao, solo quería que parara. No era para nada divertido ver el debilitamiento del corazón de Ao. No era para nada divertido tener que verle inmóvil. El gruñido de dolor de Ao no sonaba bonito en absoluto.

Y aún así…

"Estoy asustado… Ao, ¿qué me ocurrió…?"

Por supuesto, nadie podía responderle.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ah, ¿te has despertado?"

Por lo menos, Seiryuu pensó que nadie podía. Por otra parte, aún si pudiera, no parecía que el hombre dorado lo haría.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dragón… amarillo.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que vinieron a su mente cuando el extraño hombre entró en su campo de visión. El hombre aún era joven. Probablemente tan solo era diez años mayor que Seiryuu más o menos. Su pelo era del color de un rayo de sol, su flequillo estaba atado por una bandana verde con un extraño medallón al que Seiryuu se sintió arrebatadoramente atraído, y su sonrisa era aún más brillante que el mismo sol.

Creía que no le había visto antes, a pesar del extraño sentimiento de familiaridad que podía sentir.

Un extraño, eso era seguro. Sentía como si le hubiera visto antes, hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía ser. Nunca había olvidado a nadie que había visto.

Y tampoco era un aldeano. Después de todo había visto a todos los de la aldea.

Entonces Seiryuu entró en pánico.

"¡He-hey, Seiryuu! ¡Cálmate!"

No podía moverse, su cuerpo aún estaba paralizado, había un extraño en su casa y el hecho de que el extraño por lo que había dicho supiese sobre él estaba empeorando su ansiedad.

Tenía que moverse… tenía que matar a este hombre…

Incluso si tenía que usar su poder otra vez… ¡Tenía que quitarse la máscara y matarle!

Los forasteros no pueden saber sobre él a toda costa… Su existencia no debería ser conocida por los forasteros… ¡Ao le dijo que nunca olvidara eso! Si alguien se enteraba… la aldea sería-

Y entonces su visión se aclaró.

El hombre le había quitado la máscara, quitando la limitación de su poder. Parecía preocupado, sus ojos amables miraban directamente a los de Seiryuu. Su mano cálida estaba encima de su frente.

"Seiryuu, ¿estás bien?"

Seiryuu activó su poder después de un segundo de retraso.

El corazón del hombre estaba… latiendo rápido. Era como… el de todos los demás. Los corazones de todos siempre latían más rápido cuando él estaba cerca. Solo Ao se mantenía calmado bajo su influencia.

Para…

Tenía que… parar…

Todo el mundo se volvió oscuro, y la única cosa que podía ver era al hombre extraño, que aún parecía preocupado. Aún parecía asustado. Su mano todavía estaba sobre él…

¡Suéltame suéltame suéltame!

Entonces devoró su mano, porque su toque se sentía extraño en su piel. Porque en realidad se sentía atraído hacía ella. Esta mal mal mal… Este hombre es igual que todos los demás. Va a destruir la aldea. Estaba aquí intentando engañarle para ello…

No caería en eso… seguramente ahora que estaba afectado por su poder, mostraría sus verdaderas intenciones…

Como todos los demás… gritando… rogando misericordia…

Haciendo bonitos sonidos, aún más bonitos que el de sus campanillas…

Pero entonces, el hombre dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Sonrió aún más ampliamente que antes.

Su ritmo cardiaco se ralentizó.

"Gracias al cielo…," dijo.

Como si no estuviera asustado en absoluto. Como si no estuviera preocupado en absoluto porque su mano derecha estuviese ahora inutilizada.

"Seiryuu está bien. Si Seiryuu aún puede usar su poder así, eso significa que aún estás lleno de salud. Pero, Zeno no cree que eso sea una buena idea ahora, así que…"

Aún… ralentizándose… él estaba calmado.

Incluso aún más calmado que Ao…

"Voy a dejar que lo uses en el corazón de Zeno después de que estés más fuerte, ¿así que Seiryuu dejará que Zeno cuide de él hasta entonces? Oh, Zeno es mi nombre."

Dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Seiryuu no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a sus palabras, y antes de que se diese cuenta su poder ya estaba desactivado. La luz volvió a su visión, y con su otra mano, el hombre, Zeno, revolvió su pelo.

"Gracias. Espera aquí un segundo, ¿de acuerdo, Seiryuu? Zeno obtendrá un poco de agua para ti."

Dijo mientras se levantaba e iba a la cocina. Tarareó alegremente a la vez que llenaba un recipiente de agua, aunque con dificultad ya que una de sus manos estaba inservible y su cuerpo debía estar medio paralizado, y estaba casi saltando cuando volvió al lado de Seiryuu.

Ciertamente, Seiryuu estaba estupefacto.

"Seiryuu, ¿puedes moverte? Deberías sentarte o si no te ahogarás."

Nunca había conocido a alguien como Zeno antes, alguien que podía sonreír y no mostraba miedo hacia él. E incluso había utilizado su poder contra él. Le había paralizado. Es extraño. Si incluso los aldeanos no actuarían 'amistosamente' hacia él, si incluso Ao era duro con él, no imaginó recibir ese tipo de trato de un enemigo.

Probablemente tomando su silencio como un no, el hombre apartó el cuenco por un momento y luego tarareó, aparentemente preguntándose qué debería hacer. Levantó su mano devorada y la miró muy fijamente, como si estuviese intentando moverla por pura fuerza de voluntad.

"Como era de esperar, el poder de Seiryuu es realmente mi debilidad. Han pasado unos minutos y Zeno todavía no puede moverla. Hmm… Tanto tiempo otra vez, ¿verdad? Ha pasado tanto tiempo que lo he olvidado."

Lo dijo como si fuera un inconveniente para él, pero no parecía realmente preocupado. Más bien, aún seguía sonriendo.

¿Todavía…? Se supone que es permanente. Ao dijo que sería permanente. Los órganos devorados nunca más podrían ser utilizables. La activación de su poder podía paralizar a todos, a él incluido, y eso es reversible, pero devorar era otra cosa totalmente distinta.

"Bueno, tampoco es bueno hacerte esperar, ¿verdad, Seiryuu? Discúlpame entonces."

Y antes de saber lo que estaba pasando, Zeno le había alzado con su mano utilizable y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba sentado en el regazo de Zeno, apoyado en su pecho, siendo agarrado firmemente con la mano izquierda de Zeno y sin embargo lo hacía con suavidad. La sorpresa le hizo chillar. Sin embargo Zeno, debió encontrarlo divertido porque se rió sobre su pelo azul corto.

"Seiryuu, realmente eres el más lindo, ¿no?"

… ¿Lindo?

Las cosas lindas eran como los niños de la aldea. Al igual que los pequeños animales en el bosque. Seiryuu no creía que él fuese lindo. No con sus ojos aterradores. Nadie le había llamado lindo antes.

Bueno, para ser justos, no debería estar pensando en eso. En vez de preguntarse qué parte de él hacía que este extraño Zeno pensara que era lindo, debería haberse preguntado quién podría ser, estaba actuando con tanta familiaridad con él.

Actuando amablemente con él.

Sin embargo Seiryuu se preguntó eso. Por un segundo realmente lo hizo.

"¡Muy bien! Ahora está bien, ¿no lo crees? ¿Estás cómodo? ¿Aún puedes sentir tu cuerpo? ¿Puedes moverte? Puede que tome más tiempo esta vez porque Seiryuu utilizó su poder cuando aún estaba paralizado."

Y… ¿él sabía? ¿Sobre su poder? ¿Sobre el efecto secundario?

A pesar de que Ao dijo que todo el mundo lo malinterpretaba. A pesar de que Ao dijo que nadie lo sabía o se preocupaba sobre ello.

Quizás… quizás Zeno también lo malinterpretaba. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de que no sería capaz de usar su mano derecha de nuevo.

¿Debería…? ¿Debería decírselo?

Seiryuu lo estaba considerando, tal vez eso llegaría a este extraño Zeno con su extraña sonrisa y amabilidad, cuando de repente sintió que algo presionaba sus labios.

Era el recipiente de agua que Zeno había traído antes de la cocina.

Pero su mano izquierda no había dejado el estómago de Seiryuu, aún le agarraba firmemente.

La respiración de Seiryuu se trabó.

"¿No? ¿No tienes sed? Hmm… Pero Zeno cree que Seiryuu tiene que beber algo… Oh, ya se. ¿Qué te parece la fruta? Creo que Zeno aún tiene alguna en mi bolsa. También son mejores las frutas húmedas, ¿no lo crees? ¡Son dulces! Seiryuu, ¿te gustan las cosas dulces?"

Dijo mientras se movía para llegar a su bolsa, y hurgar en ella.

Seiryuu tan solo podía mirar con los ojos muy abiertos su mano mientras lo hacía.

"¡Sí, Zeno todavía tiene algunos nísperos! ¿Te gustan los nísperos, Seiryuu?"

Le preguntó mientras jugaba con las frutas, sus dedos se movían con destreza. Con una mano, hizo malabares con ellos, mostrándole a Seiryuu que había recuperado el control completo de su mano derecha devorada.

Eso era… imposible…

"¿Hm? ¿Seiryuu? ¿Qué está mal?"

Ao dijo… que era imposible…

Ao nunca… le mentiría…

Seiryuu lo sabía. Ao era sincero. Nunca mentía.

Así que… Ao… ¿lo había malinterpretado también? ¿Su predecesor también?

Era confuso… Necesitaba que Ao se lo explicara. Por alguna razón, de repente le resultó aún más difícil respirar. Y el aire también, se sentía tan frío. Estaba temblando. Estaba seguro de que lo estaba haciendo, incluso aunque se sentía extrañamente ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba en ese momento. Su visión estaba un poco borrosa, y tampoco podía oír nada.

A pesar de que estaba seguro de que alguien estaba llorando.

A Seiryuu no le gustaba. Quería huir. Lejos de la casa, lejos de este extraño Zeno… tal vez hacia el bosque. Necesitaba… escapar…

Hacía tanto frío…

Y luego, de repente, ya no hacía frío.

"Seiryuu… ya ya… todo está bien, ¿ves? Seiryuu está bien. Zeno se va a asegurar de que estás bien."

Zeno estaba… abrazándole… con más fuerza. Su respiración le hacía cosquillas en el oído.

"Lo siento, Seiryuu. Zeno debería haberte visitado antes… Lo siento."

Le susurró, y por alguna razón, Seiryuu estaba recordando a Ao.

Ao… disculpándose también.

Antes de caer enfermo, Ao también se disculpó.

Solo Ao… se disculpó con él…

No podía estar con Seiryuu por más tiempo, y se disculpó. Solo Ao era así. No como los otros, que solo lo hacían por miedo.

"Lo siento… Seiryuu… Lo siento…"

Solo en ese punto Seiryuu se convenció de que Zeno no era como los demás.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sin embargo Seiryuu todavía pensaba que tenía que matarle.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Como ya he dicho, esta es simplemente una traducción, pero también tengo publicadas varios fanfics míos de Akatsuki no Yona. Os animo a pasaros a leer. Espero que también disfrutéis de mi trabajo como traductora, aunque seguiré publicando historias originales mías. Llevo un tiempo traduciendo, pero hasta ahora no le había pedido permiso al autor para publicarlo en Fanfiction.

Aprovecho para agradecer una vez más a todos los que habéis dejado reviews en mi fanfic "JÓVENES PROBLEMÁTICOS" hasta ahora. Muchas gracias a **Tsukiyo-san** , **Merion** , **Patzylin-dono** , **oxybry** , **Cerisier M** y **Dulce-chan.**

Nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Kou (Rietto)** y se llama " **This Time** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

Capítulo 2:

Ao le dijo a Seiryuu una vez que no confiara en extraños. Más que eso, si era posible, tenía que matarlos cuando fuese necesario antes de que pudieran dañarle a él y a los aldeanos. Era una de las enseñanzas de Ao más estrictas, así que Seiryuu se lo tomó muy en serio. También supuso que lo que dijo tenía su razón de ser, por si lo que la gente mala dijo antes de que Ao se encargara de ellos no fue suficiente indicación.

Incluso si Zeno era parecido a Ao (sin importar cuán evidentes eran las diferencias), aún era un extraño. En su mente no tenía ninguna duda de que lo que tenía que hacer era matarle tan pronto como recuperara el control de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo había una ligera vacilación en su mente que debía ser sofocada antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

No podía respirar.

"¡Suéltame!"

Zeno le estaba abrazando demasiado fuerte mientras dormía. Le habría empujado si pudiera, pero incluso si pudiera mover algunas de sus articulaciones más pequeñas, su fuerza aún no había regresado. En ese momento, ni siquiera pensaba que pudiera levantar las manos, mucho menos apartar a un hombre (¿o aún era un niño?) varias veces más grande que él.

Eso quería decir, que dudaba que pudiera hacerlo incluso si tuviera toda su fuerza.

Pero tenía sus ojos. Ao le dijo que no debía usarlos, pero no había otra-

Espera.

¿Sus ojos funcionarían incluso?

Había devorado la mano de Zeno antes, y aún así él podía utilizarla otra vez después de unos minutos como si nada hubiese pasado. ¿Los órganos devorados podían recuperarse? Ao le dijo que si tenía que devorar, priorizara las extremidades y el corazón. Las extremidades para evitar que le golpearan, y el corazón para matarles inmediatamente.

Sin embargo la primera vez que Seiryuu había devorado órganos fue en el campo de batalla, porque no tenía otra opción. Pero se había asegurado de devorar todos los corazones de los soldados.

… Lo hizo, ¿verdad?

Es por eso que decidió regresar, ¿verdad? Porque era divertido… era muy divertido, pero no había más corazones para ver y detener y podía ver el zumbido frenético de los corazones de los aldeanos, y quería verlos más claramente y-

Seiryuu contuvo la respiración cuando Zeno apretó su agarre repentinamente.

"Está bien, está bien…"

Dijo contra el hombro de Seiryuu.

"Todo el mundo está bien también, así que Seiryuu no tiene que preocuparse."

"… ¿Zeno estás despierto?"

De alguna manera Seiryuu pudo sentir su sonrisa cuando le respondió que no podía dormir.

"Zeno ha estado esperando para ver a Seiryuu por mucho tiempo, ¿sabes? Zeno está demasiado feliz como para dormir, a pesar de las circunstancias."

"Me cuesta respirar."

Lo dijo de forma casual, y pudo sentir a Zeno moverse ligeramente y aflojó su agarre solo un poco. También se estaba riendo. Como si solo estuviera fingiendo para poder ignorar la súplica de Seiryuu y continuar sofocándole.

Pero… era extraño.

Zeno estaba acostado en el catre con él, tratándole como una almohada o si no como su cuerpo personal para calentarse, y Seiryuu sinceramente no sabía por qué lo hacía. Después de todo la mayoría de los aldeanos pensaban que su toque era tan peligroso como su mirada. Incluso Ao no le abrazaría así.

(Por otra parte, Seiryuu descubrió pronto que a Ao le gustaba abrazar su almohada mientras dormía, y reemplazarla era fácil y merecía la pena el regaño a la luz del día por la mañana)

Todavía no se había dado cuenta, pero la confesión de Zeno hizo que se olvidara de su dilema. Su mente, antes llena de preguntas sobre que debería hacer para matar a Zeno, ya estaba centrada en el mismo Zeno como persona. Curioso sobre por qué estaba allí con él. Sobre por qué se veía y le resultaba tan familiar. Sobre por qué le estaba tratando así.

Al final, la curiosidad le venció, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba haciendo preguntas.

"Zeno, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

"Zeno está aquí para ver a Seiryuu."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque Zeno podría o no podría haber prometido a Seiryuu que vendría a visitarle. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que Zeno casi lo había olvidado. Para estar seguro, Zeno decidió venir de visita de todos modos."

"Yo no lo recuerdo en absoluto."

"Está bien. Después de todo ha pasado mucho tiempo."

"¿No querrás decir que se lo prometiste a Ao?"

"No, estoy seguro de que Zeno se lo prometió a Seiryuu."

"Los aldeanos llamaban a Ao Seiryuu también."

"La barriga de Zeno dice que fue a este Seiryuu a quien se lo prometí entonces."

"… ¿estás seguro de que no está sonando solamente porque tienes hambre?"

Como si fuera una señal, se pudo oír un ruido estruendoso de su estómago. Zeno se echó a reír. Seiryuu estaba un poco aturdido. Vivía en una pequeña choza en las afueras de la aldea. Era un lugar temido, donde nadie se atrevía a acercarse. La casa de los monstruos, había escuchado que algunos niños la llamaban una vez.

Escuchar el sonido de la risa resonando dentro era impensable.

Seiryuu no sabía cómo describir la extraña sensación que estaba sintiendo.

"Zeno no duda de tus capacidades para cocinar, pero Zeno puede cuidar de sí mismo. Zeno no vino solo por la comida."

"… ¿solo? ¿Así que es una de tus razones?"

"¡No! Es solo que… bueno, un hombre tiene que comer, ¿sabes? ¡Pero Zeno trajo su propia comida! ¡Como los nísperos!"

Seiryuu supuso que era un punto válido. Zeno parecía joven también. Aún estaba creciendo, supuso Seiryuu, así que era natural que quisiera comer mucho. Ao también le dijo que comiera mucho, para que pudiera crecer fuerte y saludable y estuviera siempre listo para luchar.

"Así que ¿por qué no comes ahora? Zeno está hambriento, ¿verdad?"

"Zeno puede comer después. Zeno todavía quiere quedarse así. Hablando de eso, ¿puedes moverte? ¿Todavía estas adormecido?"

Seiryuu probó su cuerpo. Podía moverle, en su mayoría, pero aún estaba débil. Aún ningún cambio desde la última vez que lo comprobó. Suspiró con resignación y sacudió su cabeza una vez. Zeno pareció contento.

"Hm… Aún paralizado, ¿eh? Bueno, no importa. ¡Eso significa que Zeno puede abrazar a Seiryuu un poco más de tiempo! Jejeje, Seiryuu ¡eres tan cálido y lindo!"

"No soy lindo."

"Para Zeno, Seiryuu es lindo, así que vamos a dejarlo así."

Seiryuu frunció los labios pero decidió no contradecirle. De todos modos no parecía que Zeno fuese a retroceder. Por alguna razón, tenía la impresión de que Zeno era una persona obstinada.

Probablemente porque Seiryuu no podía imaginar lo que hizo para que le permitieran entrar en su casa. Seiryuu era el secreto de la aldea, por eso su choza estaba lejos de la aldea, escondida del resto del mundo. Que un extraño encontrara su choza era prácticamente imposible, por eso Seiryuu se imaginó que debieron ser los ancianos los que le llevaron a su choza.

Hablando de eso, ¿qué hizo él?

Un ejército atacó la aldea, y mató a todos ellos y casi a los aldeanos también. Seguramente ellos estaban entrando en pánico en ese momento. Seiryuu no podía imaginarlo en lo absoluto. En momentos como estos, aceptar a un extraño sería la última cosa que los ancianos harían. Además, que enviaran a Zeno a su choza, era demasiado extraño. Añadiendo el hecho de que Zeno sabía mucho sobre él, probablemente más de lo que él sabía, era simplemente imposible.

Entonces algo dentro de él se lo dijo, que si Zeno no venía de la aldea era posible.

Lo más probable es que él fuera directamente a su choza.

Pero eso era imposible, trató de razonar consigo mismo. Ni siquiera había un camino allanado para él. Normalmente, nadie sería capaz de encontrarlo.

Pero Zeno no era normal, le dijo su mente.

Bueno, Zeno era extraño, pero parecía bastante normal. Incluso si por alguna razón no pudiera dejar de pensar que Zeno era un dragón amarillo. Pero en ese caso, Seiryuu creyó que era él quién era extraño.

"…"

"¿Hm? Seiryuu, ¿qué pasa?"

Si pudiera, probablemente Seiryuu se habría dado la vuelta y examinado la expresión de Zeno. Tenía buenos ojos. Podía percibir los sentimientos de la gente. Al menos, creía que podía hacerlo. Pero Zeno… desde el principio, había sido todo sonrisas. Y preocupación. Y más cosas.

Era la primera vez que había conocido a alguien así, y por eso Seiryuu no sabía cómo interpretarle.

Mientras se estaba preguntando eso, Zeno se movió y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba mirando directamente hacia sus ojos marrones. Zeno estaba sonriendo, como esperaba.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Como era de esperar… le resultaba familiar…

"¿Quién… eres?"

"Zeno. Seiryuu puede llamarme Zeno."

Esa no era la respuesta que Seiryuu estaba buscando, pero una de dos o era demasiado denso o le había respondido equivocadamente a propósito, Seiryuu no estaba seguro. Entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia, pero Zeno solo sonrió en respuesta.

"¿Cómo sabes… sobre mí? ¿Sobre mi poder?"

"Zeno sabía sobre Seiryuu porque se lo dijo su estómago. Sobre tu poder, alguien se lo dijo a Zeno hace mucho tiempo."

¿Un Seiryuu… tal vez? ¿Ao? Podría tratase de un aldeano fugado. Sin embargo por alguna razón, desde el principio parecía saber más incluso que Seiryuu, eso descartaba cualquier posibilidad en la que podía pensar.

Sin embargo por alguna razón, a pesar de que quería presionarle, Seiryuu decidió no hacerlo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que te lo dijo tu estómago? Antes también dijiste que tu estómago te dijo algo."

"Ah, es una frase hecha. Significa que es algo que simplemente sabes sin ninguna explicación."

"Como… ¿Como que Zeno es un dragón amarillo?"

"Sí, eso es. Zeno es Ouryuu. Zeno también es un guerrero dragón, como Seiryuu."

¿Como… él?

¿Zeno también… era como él?

La única persona que había conocido que era como él había sido Ao, y él era diferente que Zeno. Tan diferente. Trató de mover su mano, e intentó delinear todo lo que pudo del rostro de Zeno antes de que callera otra vez. Después Zeno cogió su mano con la suya y, la colocó en su mejilla. Como si no le importara, incluso aunque había sido algo que Seiryuu había hecho por impulso.

Zeno se acercó aún más, y sus caras estaban ahora a solo unas pulgadas de distancia. Creía que incluso podía oír su respiración.

Seiryuu no sabía cómo reaccionar a esto, pero sentía algo en su garganta que tragó.

"Los ojos de Zeno no se ven como los míos," decidió decir al final.

Zeno tenía ojos marrones cuyos irises parecían perfectamente normales. No alargados como los suyos. Eran cálidos y acogedores, no fríos e intimidantes. No como los suyos.

"Eso es porque mi poder no está en mis ojos. No puedo detener el movimiento de las personas como Seiryuu. Hakuryuu y Ryokuryuu tampoco pueden hacer eso."

"¿Hakuryuu? ¿Ryokuryuu?"

"Hay cuatro de nosotros. Actualmente cinco, pero Hiryuu no tiene ningún poder especial. Hiryuu es una especie de esperanza. Es por eso que Hiryuu necesita ser protegido. Es por eso que tenemos nuestros poderes."

"Así que, ¿Hiryuu es la razón por la que estoy maldito?"

De repente Zeno parecía triste.

Seiryuu se preguntó por qué. Incluso aunque estaba sonriendo, parecía como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

"Seiryuu no está maldito. Eso es solo un malentendido."

Dijo como respuesta, mientras su suave mano recorría el cabello de Seiryuu y Seiryuu contuvo otras preguntas que quería hacerle. Por lo menos, sobre Hiryuu, Seiryuu pensó que era mejor no preguntar. Zeno no parecía querer hablar de él.

"El poder de Zeno. ¿Cuál es?"

"Ah, Zeno es diferente de los otros dragones. Zeno no puede hacer nada, pero soy robusto."

"¿Eres más fuerte que mi poder?"

"Jejeje, eso es correcto. Ao nunca ha mentido a Seiryuu, y todo lo que dijo es verdad. Es Zeno quien es raro."

Seiryuu estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, así que asintió. Zeno era la persona más extraña que había conocido en la vida. Él se rió otra vez y fue entonces cuando Seiryuu se dio cuenta. Zeno seguía mirándole, a los ojos. Instintivamente, miró hacia abajo, tratando de evitar su mirada.

Raro raro raro…

A pesar de que debería probarlo… utilizar la oportunidad para devorar el corazón de Zeno…

"… ¿eres más robusto… que la espada de Ao?"

"Es lo más probable."

"Ya veo…"

Entonces…

"Si devoro el corazón de Zeno, ¿eso matará a Zeno?"

Zeno movió su mano y la colocó sobre su pecho. Seiryuu podía sentir el latido de su corazón con los dedos, suaves y calmados…

"Cuando ya no estés paralizado, Zeno te dejará intentarlo como prometió."

Seiryuu se obligó a asentir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El latido constante y la calidez que irradiaba del cuerpo de Zeno le calmaron de alguna manera, arrullándole para dormir.

Fingió no darse cuenta del ruego que hizo su mente deseando que este momento durara para siempre.

Sabía que eso no podía ser, pero aún así.

Terminó mucho antes de lo esperado.


	3. Chapter 3

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Kou (Rietto)** y se llama " **This Time** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

Capítulo 3:

En medio de su confusión, Seiryuu tuvo un sueño.

Él estaba tumbado en un campo lleno de cadáveres. No podía moverse. Por alguna razón, se sintió aliviado.

Podía oír las pisadas. Eran los aldeanos, de alguna manera lo supo. Quizás porque también se podían oír sus voces, a pesar de que todo estaba nebuloso. Enfado… miedo… y…

Alguien le levantó. Instintivamente, agarró la tela que encontró en contacto con la palma de su mano. Ese alguien le sostenía cuidadosamente, pero Seiryu estaba demasiado aturdido como para encontrarlo inusual. Podía oler el aroma del verano, y podía sentir también una calidez nostálgica.

"… _¿cuál es el significado de esto?"_

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un fuerte sonido hizo que Seiryuu se despertara.

Alguien estaba golpeando a su puerta. Solo una persona haría eso. Trató de ponerse de pie. Aún estaba débil, pero pensó que si podía apoyarse en la pared sería capaz de llegar allí, pero Zeno le empujo suavemente hacia abajo.

"Yo lo haré", dijo, y se fue antes de que Seiryuu pudiese protestar. Los golpes continuaron de nuevo, y Seiryuu estaba demasiado asustado como para decir nada, a pesar de que había esperado que viniera.

Sin embargo, Seiryuu agarró su máscara y se forzó a arrastrarse detrás de Zeno. El chico de cabello amarillo estaba bloqueando su visión, pero sin duda se trataba de Dol, uno de los aldeanos. Era uno de los Ancianos a los que le solían pedir que fuera a la choza, ya sea para entregar raciones, noticias u órdenes. La pobre persona que por alguna razón consiguió el palo más corto.

"¿¡Tú… tú aún estás aquí?!"

Parecía sorprendido. Bueno, Seiryuu supuso que el hecho de que Zeno se quedara hasta ahora, hasta casi la puesta del sol era impactante.

"Puedo quedarme aquí todo el tiempo que quiera. Eso es lo que todos vosotros me dijisteis. ¿Qué quieres?"

Zeno no parecía impresionado, y su tono de voz era diferente al que usaba para hablar con Seiryuu. Era raro y un poco aterrador. No podía imaginárselo en absoluto. El tono de voz de Zeno le recordaba al de Ao. Ao también solía hablar así con Dol. Pero…

La expresión de Ao… en el rostro de Zeno… Seiryuu no podía imaginárselo de ninguna manera.

"… hemos decidido a dónde trasladarnos. Me dijeron que viniera a por el _traidor_."

Ese énfasis hizo que Seiryuu se avergonzara. Estaba acostumbrado de que le llamaran cosas. Monstruo era el más común, pero era la primera vez que había sido llamado 'traidor'. Aunque tampoco podía negarlo. Después de todo Zeno todavía estaba allí, aún vivo y bien. Ao le había dicho que matara a todos. Los aldeanos también esperaban que matara a todos.

Quizás, Zeno incluido.

No, desde luego Zeno estaba incluido. Tal vez incluso le habían llevado a la choza con la esperanza de que Seiryuu le matara de inmediato.

Apresúrate, tenía que apresurarse y mejorarse… y entonces tenía que encontrar la manera de matarle. Zeno le había dicho que la espada de Ao no le mataría, pero no había nada malo en intentarlo. Y, podría intentar usar sus ojos con Zeno otra vez, comprobar si devorar su corazón funcionaría o no.

Mirando hacia arriba, los ojos de Dol estaban puestos en él, llenos de odio como siempre y Seiryuu no pudo contener el gemido que salió de su boca, alertando a Zeno de su nueva posición.

Cuando Zeno se giró, hubo un momento en el que Seiryuu no podía ver nada más que rabia en sus ojos.

"Seiryuu, se supone que no debes moverte todavía," escuchó que Zeno le reprendía exasperadamente antes de ir hacia él y levantarle, sus manos eran tan gentiles, cálidas y agradables como antes. Instintivamente, agarró su ropa y presionó su rostro enmascarado en el pecho de Zeno.

"… Lo siento," dijo con voz temblorosa, porque él mismo sabía lo equivocado que era, buscar consuelo en Zeno de entre todas las personas. Qué le parecería eso a los demás. Zeno dijo que estaba bien antes frotar su espalda con dulzura, pero el mismo Seiryuu no sabía si la disculpa iba dirigida a Zeno o no.

¿Tan fácil había sido para él, sentirse unido a un extraño en menos de un día?

El sonido de las campanillas le calmó un poco, pero al mismo tiempo le hizo preguntarse qué le diría Ao. Probablemente le gritaría, diciéndole lo estúpido que estaba siendo.

No podía verlo, pero estaba seguro de que Dol tampoco se había sorprendido. Podía sentir la ira y el odio de Dol en su pequeña espalda.

"¿A por… Seiryuu? ¿Quieres decir que todo el mundo está listo para marcharse?"

"Nos han dicho que solo cojamos las cosas de valor. Es así de grave."

"¡¿Y no has venido aquí hasta ahora?!"

Zeno se tensó. Seiryuu podía sentirlo claramente. Su voz también, se parecía más y más a la de Ao cuando estaba enojado. Ao se enfadaba fácilmente, pero era él el que le provocaba más rápido. Seiryuu tampoco entendía el por qué.

Aún no habían intercambiado muchas palabras entre ellos, y Zeno ya estaba así de tenso.

Al cálido y siempre sonriente Zeno… verle enojado…

De alguna manera, eso era un poco aterrador.

Quizás Zeno pudo sentir su angustia, porque Seiryuu pudo sentirle tomar una respiración profunda en un intento por obligar a su cuerpo a relajarse. Sus manos sostuvieron a Seiryuu con más fuerza, pero en este momento Seiryuu no sabía si era para calmarle o porque Zeno estaba esforzándose por no usarlas para romper algo.

Ao también rompía cosas, normalmente después de estar hablando con Dol.

"… esperarás aquí."

"Hey, tengo que-"

Zeno cerró la puerta con un portazo antes de que Dol terminara su frase, su fuerte voz sobresaltó a Seiryuu e hizo que se encogiera.

"Tres días, y te lo dicen ahora…"

Tras escuchar el suspiro de Zeno, la otra cosa que dijo Dol le vino a la mente.

"¿Todo el mundo… se está mudando?"

Preguntó con incertidumbre. A Zeno le tomó un momento responder.

"Sí. Todo el mundo tiene miedo de que vengan más soldados."

Seiryuu asintió en comprensión.

Eso tenía sentido. Seiryuu supuso que… era algo necesario. Había matado a un ejército después de todo. Incluso si había matado a todos, un ejército desaparecido sería indudablemente sospechoso.

Tal vez habría un grupo de búsqueda.

Quizás vendrían más…

Más para mata-

Seiryuu jadeó y agarró la ropa de Zeno con más fuerza, apretando los dientes mientras se esforzaba en alejar ese pensamiento de él. No, no iría allí. Ahora lo sabía, por qué Ao le dijo que no debía utilizar su poder nunca. No lo haría. No otra vez. Marcharse era la única manera de evitar la posible llegada de más soldados, suponía.

Empaquetar los objetos de valor… Seiryuu miró a su alrededor a su choza mayormente desnuda. Suponía que no había nada de valor allí. Pero, si era posible, quería llevarse las cosas de Ao con él. Su espada, su máscara, sus accesorios… También sus ropas.

Seiryuu se estaba preguntando cómo debería empaquetarlo, y cómo llevarlo todo a la aldea y posiblemente acarrearlo a cualquiera que fuera el lugar donde los Ancianos habían decidido que se mudaran, cuando Zeno le puso sobre su catre y se sentó en frente de él. Su rostro parecía extrañamente solemne.

"Seiryuu, en primer lugar me gustaría disculparme."

"¿…?"

"Esto es algo que quería preguntarte cuando estuvieras mejor, si era posible aún después de eso, pero no tenemos tiempo. Incluso si no me gusta, ellos hacen bien mudándose. Por supuesto, creo que aún tenemos unos pocos días más hasta que se den cuenta del pelotón que falta, pero no hay nada de malo en querer evacuar pronto."

Aunque todavía pensaba que estaba mal decírselo a Seiryuu cuando ya todo el mundo estaba listo, agregó en voz baja.

"Es… rápido," dijo con asombro. Tampoco se creía el hecho de que se habían decidido por un lugar y emitido órdenes al respecto en menos de un día. Ao siempre dijo que los aldeanos eran imbéciles, pero aparentemente necesitaban más crédito, decidió Seiryuu. Además, no podía hacer nada si habían decidido darse prioridad a ellos mismos.

Después de lo sucedido, el simple hecho de que vinieran a por él era un milagro.

¿Aunque quizás era porque creían que era mejor tenerle bajo vigilancia? Seiryuu creía que era una excusa razonable. Él tampoco quería estar asustado de cosas que no podía ver.

Zeno parecía sentirse culpable cuando le dijo, "no exactamente."

"Seiryuu, has estado inconsciente durante tres días."

Seiryuu se que quedó atónito.

"¿Tres… días?"

Zeno asintió, y dijo que probablemente fuera porque Seiryuu no estaba acostumbrado a usar su poder, y básicamente su cuerpo no pudo soportar el estrés después de usar su poder en una escala tan sorprendente. Sin embargo la explicación no fue totalmente registrada por la mente de Seiryuu, no cuando había algo aún más sorprendente en lo que Zeno le había dicho.

¿Zeno ha estado conmigo… durante tres días?"

"Me gustaría decir que sí, pero tuve que dejarte un par de veces. Estuviste febril en un momento, y necesitaba conseguir algunas hierbas y más agua."

Detrás de su máscara, Seiryuu frunció el ceño confuso. De repente la acción anterior de Zeno, cuando puso su mano en la frente de Seiryuu cuando entró en pánico por primera vez, tuvo sentido. También el por qué había agua en su cocina a pesar de que no recordaba tener un cubo lleno cuando se fue a luchar contra el ejército…

Pero… más que eso…

Su preocupación, sus latidos de corazón acelerados… ¿fue por eso?

"¿Por qué…?"

"Ayudan a bajar la temperatura de las personas con fiebre."

No le estaba preguntando sobre eso, pero Zeno le respondió sin vacilar y era desconcertante cómo podía decir tan fácilmente que Seiryuu era una persona. Como si no fuese un monstruo. A pesar de que fue una oportunidad perfecta para Zeno para matarle, o quizás llevársele para venderle, como mucha gente mala había querido hacer con él…

"Seiryuu, ¿quieres ir con los aldeanos?"

Le preguntó Zeno mientras Seiryuu aún estaba tratando de comprenderlo, y la pregunta paró su tren de pensamientos.

"… ¿eh?"

"Esto es importante, Seiryuu. Piénsalo detenidamente."

"¿Pensar… sobre qué?"

"Sobre quedarte con todo el mundo. Sobre ir con ellos. ¿Es algo que tú quieres, Seiryuu?"

¿Que él… quería?

A Seiryuu nunca le habían preguntado algo parecido, y ni siquiera podía entender la pregunta.

Estar con todo el mundo era lo normal. Era el único lugar en el que podía estar.

Seiryuu miró hacia abajo para encontrar a su mano temblando mientras agarraba su catre. Se preguntó por qué. Era duro. Quería tanto decir que 'sí'. Era la respuesta obvia. Ao le dijo que fuese cuidadoso, siempre. Los forasteros, los extranjeros, solo le harían daño. No podía marcharse… y a pesar de todo y todos no le herirían. Tenía que recompensarles. Tenía que protegerles.

"Yo… quiero amigos…," dijo en su lugar, porque esa era la única cosa que siempre había querido. Porque honestamente no podía responder a la pregunta de Zeno de otra manera.

La respuesta de Ao resonó en su mente.

Incluso si usaba su espada y no el poder de sus ojos, jamás sería capaz de hacer amigos, le había dicho.

"Seiryuu, tu no vas a poder hacer amigos," le dijo Zeno, de forma no muy diferente a la de Ao. Seiryuu asintió en comprensión. Lo había sabido desde el principio. Tal vez incluso desde antes de que Ao se lo dijera claramente a la cara.

"El malentendido sobre tu poder está demasiado arraigado aquí, no van a cambiar de opinión nunca."

Seiryuu asintió de nuevo.

Ao también había dicho algo similar.

Pero las siguientes palabras de Zeno fueron diferentes.

"Entonces vamos a buscar amigos en otro lugar."

Sorprendido, Seiryuu miró hacia arriba. Zeno estaba sonriendo, pero no parecía estar bromeando.

"Seiryuu es lindo y cálido. No das miedo en absoluto. Estoy seguro de que en algún otro lugar, habría un montón de gente que estaría de acuerdo conmigo, y estoy seguro de que también querrían ser amigos de Seiryuu. Definitivamente voy a encontrarlos para ti. Así que, Seiryuu, no tienes que forzarte."

"… ¿también?"

"Por supuesto. Después de todo Zeno quiere ser amigo de Seiryuu."

La sonrisa de Zeno se amplió a la vez que fue a agarrar las manos de Seiryuu. Las apretó suavemente.

"¿Zeno… quiere ser mi amigo?"

"Por supuesto."

"Pero yo… yo soy un monstruo, y… Yo he querido…-"

"Seiryuu no es un monstruo. Es un malentendido. Además, Zeno te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? Zeno es parecido a Seiryuu. Así que está bien. Para los aldeanos, Zeno también es un monstruo. Están esperando que me mates, al parecer."

"Lo he estado… intentando… y-"

"Sí. Seiryuu es inteligente y amable, así que puede saber lo que quieren los demás sin necesidad de decir nada. Zeno lo sabe. A Zeno le gusta eso de Seiryuu. Estás trabajando duramente en ello también."

"…"

"También sobre la gente mala que hay afuera, no tienes que estar asustado. Zeno no puede hacer mucho, pero definitivamente voy a proteger a Seiryuu. Aunque incluso si digo esto, Seiryuu es un buen chico, ¿no? Ao te dijo que no confiaras en los extraños, ¿verdad?"

Seiryuu asintió con incertidumbre.

"Es por eso que quiero pedir disculpas. Si era posible, quería hacerte este tipo de pregunta más adelante. Pero, Seiryuu, no tenemos tiempo. _Yo_ no tengo tiempo. No puedo ir contigo si decides irte con todo el mundo. Eso solo va a empeorar lo que ellos piensan de ti. No puedo hacerte eso."

"… ¿Zeno se marcha?"

"No puedo permanecer en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, y no creo que sea una buena idea estar con Seiryuu en su aldea. Zeno tiene que irse. Pero a Zeno lo le importa si Seiryuu viene con Zeno. Más bien, realmente me gustaría que lo hicieras."

Las manos que sostenían las suyas estaban temblando.

La sonrisa de Zeno estaba vacilando.

Él estaba… asustado.

Seiryuu le miró perplejo mientras su mente trabajaba duramente para procesar las palabras de Zeno y su visible emoción. Con cada segundo que pasaba, más y más señales de la angustia de Zeno se mostraron. Seiryuu podía ver sus músculos tensándose… sus ojos mirando hacia abajo y negándose a encontrarse con los suyos… su respiración entrecortada.

Zeno se sentía frío.

Y entonces, Seiryuu lo decidió.

"Lo entiendo."

"… Ya veo."

Asintió en confirmación.

"Quiero llevarme… las cosas de Ao…"

Su respuesta parecía haber lastimado a Zeno. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos en un instante y dejó de respirar por completo durante unos segundos y eso asustó un poco a Seiryuu. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera preguntar, Zeno levantó la vista y miró a sus ojos de nuevo, y el movimiento brusco le sorprendió lo suficiente como para olvidar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"Está bien. Seiryuu, puedes quedarte aquí. Yo voy a empaquetarlas por ti. Todavía no puedes moverte correctamente, ¿verdad? Solo dime dónde están, ¿de acuerdo?"

Zeno le dejo ir con una sonrisa forzada, y Seiryuu asintió otra vez.

Por alguna razón las campanillas sonaron más fuerte.

Seiryuu intentó ignorar el sentimiento pesado en su pecho mientras le decía a Zeno dónde se guardaba todo, durante todo el tiempo se contuvo de pedirle disculpas.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Zeno tenía un gran saco que caía de su hombro lleno con la cosas de Ao, fue hacia Seiryuu y le cogió en brazos. Le mantuvo más apretado que nunca, y Seiryuu también utilizó toda la fuerza que había recuperado presionándose a si mismo contra Zeno.

"Yo… lo siento… Zeno…"

Le dijo contra su pecho. Al igual que antes, Zeno se limitó a decir que estaba bien, está bien, no es culpa de Seiryuu, y escuchar su voz temblorosa hizo que Seiryuu quisiera disculparte aún más. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Zeno exclamó de repente que tenían que ponerse en marcha pronto.

"Zeno… ¿te importaría… venir conmigo a ver a todos?"

"Solo si me dejas abrazarte así hasta que lleguemos allí."

Seiryuu asintió sin dudarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Kou (Rietto)** y se llama " **This Time** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

He tardado en actualizar porque he estado de viaje. A partir de ahora lo haré más seguido.

Capítulo 4:

Cada uno de los pasos de Zeno fue seguido por el repique de las campanillas que estaban atadas en la máscara de Seiryuu.

Era como si Ao estuviera intentando decirle algo.

Seiryuu no podía entenderle, y por eso no dijo nada.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

En su mente, siguió murmurando disculpas.

Se preguntó si Ao podía oírle.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dol caminó cinco pasos por delante.

Seiryuu no sabía si era porque quería volver rápidamente para no tener que estar con los dos monstruos (aunque Seiryuu no podía entender por qué Zeno era monstruoso a ojos de los aldeanos) o porque aún no había empaquetado sus propias cosas. Tampoco parecía que a los otros aldeanos les gustara mucho él. Si no lo había hecho, quizás le dejarían atrás.

Seiryuu decidió que intentaría pedirles que le esperaran más tarde.

Mirando hacia arriba, el cielo ya estaba teñido de rojo.

Un hermoso rojo oscuro… el color de los corazones que quería y aún temía detener.

Pudo ver por una fracción de segundo el corazón golpeteando dentro del pecho de Zeno.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

El sonido del golpeteo era fuerte para sus oídos por alguna razón. Un sonido suave y de alguna manera doloroso.

"La luna es hermosa esta noche," comentó Zeno.

Todavía no era de noche, el cielo aún estaba brillante y podía sentir el calor de los rayos del sol en su piel. Pero aún así Seiryuu pudo ver la luna. Distante, redonda y pequeña, acompañada por un único centelleo de una pequeña estrella que probablemente solo él podía ver.

"Sí."

"Es luna llena. Eso es bueno. Entonces el camino estará bien iluminado."

Seiryuu asintió de acuerdo.

Por lo menos, ayudaría en el camino. Por la noche, las bestias salvajes salían a cazar después de todo. Seiryuu normalmente se opondría a tener que desplazarse de noche, era peligroso, pero supuso que atraer la atención de los soldados moviéndose durante el día solo les traería problemas.

Aunque tal vez, probablemente los aldeanos estaban más preocupados y asustados de verle a él con Zeno que de encontrarse con una manada de lobos o un ejército enemigo a punto de atacarles. Al verle a él siendo llevado por Zeno, todos los aldeanos se fueron corriendo, retrocediendo aún más de lo habitual. Sus rostros se volvieron pálidos y cenicientos, y los niños estaban temblando detrás de sus padres. Las manos de los hombres se dirigieron a sus dagas, que siempre llevaban en su cuerpo.

Sin embargo sus ojos, no estaban centrados en Seiryuu como de costumbre.

Zeno se movió y apretó su agarre sobre él, y aún sin ver su rostro Seiryuu sabía que les estaba devolviendo la mirada, justo como siempre hacía Ao cada vez que eran convocados.

"Señor Seiryuu. Está usted aquí."

Seiryuu asintió en reconocimiento a las palabras del Anciano. Él era el único que parecía tranquilo, al menos en comparación con los demás. Sin embargo Seiryuu podía decir, que a pesar de su apariencia exterior, sus manos estaban agarrando su bastón con más fuerza.

Lo cual era raro, porque nunca había hecho eso antes. No cuando Ao estaba allí, y ciertamente nunca cuando habló con Seiryuu.

¿Zeno…?

De alguna manera aquella realización le provocó curiosidad. ¿Qué había ocurrido exactamente durante los tres días que estuvo inconsciente? ¿Qué les hizo Zeno?

Echó un vistazo a la cara de Zeno y luego miró a los aldeanos, antes de pedir silenciosamente a Zeno con un tirón que le dejara en el suelo. Era mejor no dejar que Zeno se acercara más a los aldeanos, decidió. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, se dio cuenta con un suspiro de alivio de que había recuperado la fuerza suficiente como para caminar sin tener que apoyarse en nada aunque su equilibrio aún fuese precario.

"Espera… Ahora vuelvo…"

Le dijo a la vez que se preparaba para dejar ir las cálidas manos de Zeno. El niño mayor le apretó una vez más antes de dar un paso atrás y murmurar un asentimiento.

Luego Seiryuu caminó (o tal vez mejor dicho cojeó) hacia el Anciano. Sus ojos estaban posados en él, pero por alguna razón Seiryuu no sintió su habitual incomodidad. Había calor a su espalda, y se sentía muy parecido a cuando se ponía cerca de la hoguera con Ao en un día particularmente frío.

Esa única y pequeña presencia era suficiente. Más sería peligroso, le había dicho Ao cuando le pidió que hiciera la hoguera más grande.

Seiryuu solo se dio cuenta de la verdad entonces.

"Lo siento… os he hecho esperar," dijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza cuando llegó en frente del Anciano. Hubo murmullos que pudo escuchar, de decepción, rabia y miedo porque ni siquiera él pudo matar a Zeno. La decepción y la rabia lo podía entender, pero el miedo le resultaba un poco confuso.

¿Zeno daba miedo… porque pudo sobrevivir estando con Seiryuu durante tres días?

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no creía que fuese por eso.

"… Señor Seiryuu. ¿Ha olvidado nuestras reglas?"

"No lo he hecho."

"Ya veo. Entonces, ¿por qué está él aún aquí?"

Su voz prometía el castigo que Seiryuu sabía que ya había sido planeado para él. Miró hacia atrás inconscientemente, sus campanillas sonaron debido al movimiento brusco, y se encontró con los ojos de Zeno.

Zeno le sonrió, y fue como si Seiryuu pudiese escuchar sus mudas palabras. Está bien. Estoy aquí, voy a esperar hasta el final así que tómate tu tiempo…

"No pude… No puedo matar a Zeno," dijo, y él mismo se sorprendió de lo aliviado que estaba de que ese fuera el caso. Ni siquiera los ojos entrecerrados del Anciano consiguieron hacer que se sintiera ni un poco culpable.

"Lo intenté. Mi poder no funcionó en Zeno."

Todo se volvió ruidoso en un instante. Los aldeanos parecieron aún más temerosos. Sus rostros palidecieron y algunos hombres incluso sacaron sus puñales. Algunos niños comenzaron a llorar. Como era de esperar… Zeno era la causa.

Se preguntó por qué.

Zeno era tan cálido y amable. No daba nada de miedo.

Al igual que Ao.

Bueno, Ao daba un poco de miedo cuando estaba cabreado, así que Seiryuu tuvo que admitir que imaginar a Zeno como él también daba miedo. Pero, Zeno no le parecía del tipo de los que se enfadaban fácilmente, a diferencia de Ao. Por otra parte, parecía que a él no le gustaban mucho los aldeanos.

Seiryuu sintió aún más curiosidad. ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

"Pero Zeno… No va a venir, así que está bien. Zeno se irá, así que está bien."

"Aquellos que saben sobre-"

"Lo recuerdo."

Seiryuu le interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar su frase.

"Aquellos que saben sobre la existencia de Seiryuu deben ser eliminados. No lo he olvidado."

"Entonces-"

"Entonces nada. No voy a intentarlo de nuevo. Yo no… no quiero encontrar otra manera. No voy a matar a Zeno."

El Anciano se puso rígido.

"… No lo haré. Tampoco os mataré a ti ni a los demás, a pesar de que sabéis sobre mí. Tampoco voy a ir… a perseguir a aquellos que sé que han abandonado la aldea mientras estaba inconsciente… Eso es lo que he decidido."

Seiryuu lo supo con una sola mirada.

El número de aldeanos era menor del que recordaba. Tampoco podía encontrar ningún rostro familiar.

Ao le dijo que la cosa más estúpida que los aldeanos podían hacer era esa, así que Seiryuu tenía que estar alerta. Esos idiotas podrían irse de la lengua con cualquiera, y normalmente si había bandidos, era por culpa de ellos.

Era por eso, que Seiryuu se tenía que asegurar de que ninguno huyera.

Eso era tan importante como no confiar en los extraños.

Le dolió el pecho mientras recordaba las advertencias de Ao, y se alegró de que nadie pudiera ver su rostro porque estaba seguro por lo borroso que veía todo de que estaban brotando lágrimas de sus ojos.

' _Lo siento… Ao, lo siento…'_

Ao amaba a esta gente. Ao les había protegido.

Ao le dijo que estaría a salvo con ellos.

Y Seiryuu le creyó. Aún lo hacía. No iba a dejar de creerle, pensó. Ao nunca mintió. Todo lo que le había dicho era verdad… e incluso algunas de sus palabras le habían dolido algunas veces, Seiryuu sabía que Ao estaba igualmente herido.

Los latidos del corazón de Ao, las emociones de Ao se mostraban claramente…

La disculpa de Ao…

Entonces se inclinó, y el sonido que hicieron las campanillas le dejó sin aliento.

"Lo siento por todo, y os doy las gracias por todo. No voy a ir con vosotros. Me voy con Zeno. Voy a dejar la aldea."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Ao, alguien vino a por mí._

 _Me dijo que vino porque había prometido que lo haría. No lo recuerdo, pero me resulta familiar._

 _Es tan parecido a ti, Ao._

 _Al igual que Ao, es amable, y cálido… y también sabe sobre mi poder. Incluso más que yo mismo._

 _Cuando está enfadado, también suena igual que Ao. Sabes, a él tampoco parece que le guste Dol._

 _Me dijo que también es un monstruo, como yo._

 _Me dijo algo sobre que hay otros como nosotros, sobre Hakuryuu, Ryokuryuu, y Hiryuu._

 _Hiryuu es la razón por la que estamos malditos, al parecer, pero Zeno parecía triste cuando le pregunté así que no me atreví a preguntarle los detalles._

 _Ah, Zeno es su nombre. Por alguna razón, todavía podía moverse a pesar de que devoré su mano. Por alguna razón, se preocupó por mi cuando estaba inconsciente. Es una persona extraña._

 _Pero Ao, él me gusta._

 _A pesar de que me dijiste que no confiara en extraños… a pesar de que me dijiste que les matara…_

 _Ao, lo siento… Lo siento tanto…_

 _Pero Ao, me dijo que podía ir con él…_

 _Me dijo que quería que yo fuera con él…_

 _Me dijo que me ayudaría a buscar amigos…_

 _Ao, no lo entiendo. Ya no puedo oírte, del mismo modo que ya no puedo verte. Quizás estás cabreado. Tal vez me estás diciendo que no vaya con él, porque probablemente me está engañando… y me matará en cuanto pueda…_

 _Pero Ao, él ya ha tenido la oportunidad. No lo hizo, Ao._

 _Así que… así que, lo siento, Ao. Lo siento porque no voy a hacer lo que me enseñaste._

 _Y, está bien._

 _Ao… No tienes que sentirte culpable nunca más… Después de todo ya no voy a estar solo…_

 _Así que, Ao…_

 _Lo siento… y también…_

 _Gracias…_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seiryuu parpadeó para despejar sus ojos de lágrimas, exhaló, y levantó la cabeza.

El Anciano, y todo el mundo estaban en silencio. A pesar de que antes estaban tan ruidosos, ahora solo le estaban mirando con incredulidad. Seiryuu vio que algunos de ellos temblaban. Algunos de ellos casi sonreían y parecía como si no pudieran creer que estaban escuchando cosas que habían estado esperando oír durante tanto tiempo.

"Yo no… voy a ir con vosotros… y no os voy a preguntar a dónde vais. Tampoco os voy a buscar. Siento que os tengáis que marchar por mi culpa. Pero, ve voy a marchar, y no voy a volver, así que no va a volver a suceder. Lo prometo. Así que…"

Seiryuu se mordió el labio mientras esperaba una respuesta. El Anciano, al igual que todos los demás, parecía que veían esto como algo bueno. Después de todo habían estado esperando su desaparición, y la desaparición de todos los Seiryuu anteriores a él. Aún así, había normas y tradiciones, y todo lo demás que debían mantener.

Está bien… Ao dijo que la mayoría solo hablaban de eso… Ao dijo que eran hipócritas, y estaba demostrado por el número de prófugos que había a pesar de la regla que decía específicamente que no podían abandonar la aldea…

Pero entonces… un hombre se acercó y susurró en el oído del Anciano.

"Anciano, si le dejamos marchar, ¿quién cuidará entonces del próximo Seiryuu?"

A pesar de que estaba tan tranquilo fue como si estuviese gritando sus palabras.

"¡La maldición no desaparecerá incluso si él se marcha! ¡Lo hemos intentado, nuestra historia dice lo que ocurre cuando desterramos a un Seiryuu! ¡Uno nuevo va a-"

"No tenéis que preocuparos por eso."

Seiryuu jadeó debido a la sorpresa cuando fue agarrado y cogido en brazos repentinamente. No pudo oír los pasos de Zeno en absoluto. Zeno le sonrió, pareciendo más aliviado y feliz que nunca, antes de girarse hacia todos los demás.

"Puede que Seiryuu no quiera encontraros, pero yo prometo que lo haré."

Su agarre se tensó pero su rostro aún estaba adornado por una sonrisa. Aunque tal vez fue por eso, por lo que Seiryuu estaba sorprendido. Al principio, cuando estaba frente a Dol y los otros aldeanos… Zeno parecía odiarles tanto que siempre perdía su sonrisa cuando estaban en su vista. Pero ahora…

"Cuando el nuevo Seiryuu nazca, vendré a por él. No importa dónde esté, le voy a encontrar. Como si yo fuera a dejar que le volváis a lastimar."

La sonrisa de Zeno se volvió salvaje por un instante, sus colmillos estaban visibles, y sus siguientes palabras fueron como una maldición.

Seiryuu era el que estaba maldito, y si eso era así, entonces Seiryuu no tenía dudas de que en ese momento en la mente de los aldeanos Zeno era el espíritu maligno que les había maldecido en primer lugar.

"Soy Ouryuu Zeno, y como habéis podido comprobar, soy aquel que no puede morir. Y os voy a encontrar sin importar dónde estéis, independientemente del tiempo que haya pasado. Voy a saber qué le habéis hecho a vuestro benefactor, Seiryuu, y prometo que os castigaré en concordancia con el daño que le hayáis causado."

Seiryuu sintió un escalofrío bajando por su columna vertebral, y no fue el único que se sintió amenazado.

Zeno les miró fríamente durante un momento más antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse, sin dejar que nadie respondiera a su declaración. Ni siquiera Seiryuu, quien se había quedado sin habla como todo el mundo.

"¿Ze… no?"

"¿Hm?"

Sin embargo cuando le llamó, la sonrisa de Zeno ya era como la mayoría de las veces que le había visto sonreír. Tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué querías decir con eso?

¿Qué prometiste, realmente? ¿A quién se lo prometiste? ¿Y por qué estas llegando tan lejos?

Muchas más… un montón de preguntas vinieron a la mente de Seiryuu.

"¿Qué pasa, Seiryuu?"

Sin embargo al final, decidió que aún no era el momento de saberlo, así que en su lugar preguntó…

"¿A dónde vamos?"

Zeno miró arriba hacia el cielo cada vez más oscuro y tarareo como si estuviese pensándolo.

"Para serte sincero, no tengo ni idea."

Le respondió después de un tiempo con una sonrisa.

Por alguna razón, Seiryuu no se sintió preocupado.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Encontraron un claro, y Zeno decidió que deberían acampar allí durante la noche. Seiryuu simplemente asintió y dejó que le colocara en un tocón y simplemente se quedó sentado allí mientras veía a Zeno preparando las cosas. El chico mayor tarareaba mientras se dirigía hacia los árboles, girándose ocasionalmente para mirar a Seiryuu mostrándole a Seiryuu su amplia sonrisa, para recoger un poco de leña.

Zeno encendió el fuego con facilidad, como si estuviese acostumbrado a hacerlo todo el tiempo. Era impresionante. Ao tenía dificultades para hacerlo, así que él nunca lo hizo a excepción de una vez en una noche de inverno particularmente fría.

Extendió la manta a su lado, poniendo la peluca de Seiryuu encima de ella (hecha por Ao con pieles de animales) y mientras reía atolondradamente fue a mover a Seiryuu para colocarle encima de ella con él. Como era de esperar, Zeno le abrazó firmemente y se rió contra su hombro.

Mirando hacia arriba, el cielo estaba casi blanco para sus ojos debido al gran número de estrellas visibles. Era una noche inusualmente clara sin tan siquiera una nube a la vista.

Ao siempre decía que eso era una mala señal. Eso significaba que probablemente no llovería durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo Seiryuu se encontró mirando a gusto el cielo estrellado. Era tan bonito. La luna también, parecía más grande, más brillante y más bonita.

"… hey,¿Seiryuu?"

Le llamó Zeno repentinamente mientras estaba aturdido por el cielo inusualmente hermoso, y Seiryuu le sintió recostarse un poco.

Intentó girarse hacia Zeno, pero era incómodo porque su máscara presionaba contra su cráneo, así que la ajusto con dificultad debido a que sus dedos aún estaban un poco lentos perdiendo el agarre de la cuerda y manteniéndola en su lugar.

Tan solo se dio cuenta de ello cuando ya estaba satisfecho con su posición.

Zeno le estaba mirando con una expresión ilegible. Estaba sonriendo, y sin embargo por alguna razón su sonrisa no parecía alcanzar sus ojos.

"Seiryuu… Lo siento, pero ¿puedes pellizcar mi mejilla?"

Seiryuu estaba confundido sobre por qué Zeno le pediría una cosa así, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Sin embargo no le debería doler, era obviamente más débil que Zeno, y su fuerza no había vuelto completamente.

"¿Así…?"

"Hm…"

Zeno aspiró una bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos. Confundido, por ahora, Seiryuu decidió pellizcarle las mejillas otra vez, las dos está vez. Repetidamente.

"No me duele," dijo con una sonrisa, pero Seiryuu apenas pudo entenderle.

Zeno estaba llorando…

Mientras sonreía y reía, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

"Seiryuu… no estoy soñando, ¿verdad?"

"¿…?"

"No me duele nada, así que no puedo decirlo. Pero estás realmente aquí, ¿verdad? ¿No eres fruto de mi imaginación verdad?"

"… Estoy aquí."

"Ya veo. Si tú lo dices, entonces debe ser verdad."

"Sí. Es cierto. Estoy aquí con Zeno."

Zeno soltó un sonido ahogado antes de reírse aún más fuerte. Entonces se lo dijo, lo que había sentido antes.

"Seiryuu se lo preguntó a Zeno… ¿esto está bien? ¿Puedo llevarme esto también? ¿No es demasiado pesado? Se lo preguntaste a Zeno y no… no al aldeano. Estaba contento, pero… Zeno también estaba asustado. ¿Y si yo era el único que pensaba eso? ¿Y si…? Así que cuando Seiryuu dijo claramente que quería venir con Zeno…"

Estaba temblando…

"La verdad es que… incluso ahora, Zeno no puede creérselo del todo… pero, no puede ser de otra manera, ¿verdad? Después de todo no hay nada que sea tan cálido y lindo como Seiryuu. Zeno es tonto por dudarlo."

"No soy lindo, y Zeno también es cálido."

"¿Zeno lo es?"

"Sí."

"Es la primera vez que me dicen eso. Esto es malo. ¿Eso significa que debería dejar de abrazar a Seiryuu durante el verano?"

"… si dijo que 'sí', ¿Zeno dejaría de hacerlo?"

"Probablemente no."

"Entonces no diré nada. Mientras aún pueda respirar, realmente no me importa."

"Muy bien entonces. Zeno se asegurará hacerlo incluso cuando haga frío."

"Y quiero caminar en algún momento."

"¿Eeeh?"

"… así que estoy en lo cierto."

"¿No voy a poder abrazar a Seiryuu mientras camino? Eso es una tragedia."

"Dejaré que me tomes de la mano, pero solo eso."

"¿Tomarse de las manos?"

"Sí."

"… bueno, supongo que Zeno puede vivir con eso."

Suspiró exageradamente, y pareció tan decepcionado que Seiryuu se preguntó si estaba bromeando o no. Zeno se rió otra vez después de eso, e hizo que se sintiera aún más confundido. Pero no pudo ni siguiera empezar a tratar de entenderle, no cuando Zeno había decidido presionar su rostro en el pecho de Seiryuu y así ocultar su expresión y sus emociones a Seiryuu.

Seiryuu sintió que su ropa se mojaba.

Zeno aún estaba… llorando.

"Seiryuu…"

"¿…?"

"Gracias. Por estar aquí… gracias…"

Seiryuu movió sus pequeñas manos al cuello de Zeno y asintió.


	5. Chapter 5

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Kou (Rietto)** y se llama " **This Time** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

Capítulo 5:

Estar al aire libre era agradable, decidió Seiryuu. Todo a su alrededor era bonito y reconfortante, y era amplio y el aire se sentía fresco.

Estar con Zeno… como esperaba, también era agradable.

Era agradable ser saludado por la mañana. Era agradable comer con alguien. Era agradable no ser temido.

Anoche, Zeno lloró y le pregunto que si se trataba de un simple sueño el hecho de que Seiryuu estuviese allí con él. Seiryuu le dijo que no era un sueño, que estaba realmente allí con Zeno, pero la verdad era que, Seiryuu aún se seguía haciendo a sí mismo y a Ao la misma pregunta.

Dejó la aldea, ¿verdad?

Zeno realmente existe ¿verdad? Zeno realmente vino a por él, cuidó de él, y le pidió que fuera con él… ¿verdad?

De alguna manera, se sentía muy bien, tan bien que realmente no podía creérselo.

No durmió. Tenía miedo de que si cerraba los ojos y dormía, entonces el sueño pudiera terminarse.

Durmió por la tarde, así que no fue demasiado difícil. Es esa ocasión, tal vez tuvo suerte, porque pudo ver la continuación de su sueño… pero Seiryuu temía que eso no volviera a suceder.

Quizás, se despertaría para encontrarse aún en su choza.

O tal vez se encontraría siendo castigado por el Anciano.

Solo… como era de esperar…

"Hey, ¿Seiryuu? ¿Me estás escuchando?"

Seiryuu asintió aturdido.

Estaba discutiendo con Zeno sobre sus planes a partir de ahora.

Zeno le dijo que había estado viajando tranquilamente durante mucho tiempo, tan solo vagando por ahí sin ningún destino real en mente, y realmente estaba planeando seguir haciendo eso de ahora en adelante. Aún así, como Seiryuu quería hacer amigos, pensó en establecerse en alguna parte.

"Vamos a encontrarlo, ¿verdad, Seiryuu? Un lugar donde nadie sepa las mentiras sobre tu poder… un lugar donde haya mucha gente que pueda ver lo lindo que eres.

Lo dijo con su amable sonrisa habitual, y Seiryuu tan solo pudo asentir mientras comía las frutas que Zeno le había dado.

(Él no creía que era lindo, pero se imagino que contradecir a Zeno era una causa perdida)

Se preguntó si existiría un lugar así. Un lugar… donde pudiera ser aceptado…

Como era, como un monstruo…

Inconscientemente, tocó su máscara. Sus campanillas sonaron una vez cuando su mano las golpeó.

"Está bien. Después de todo los ojos de Seiryuu son los más bonitos. Seiryuu no tiene que ocultarlos. Cualquiera los amaría."

Le dijo Zeno con una amplia sonrisa alentadora, y fue como si Seiryuu pudiese oír sus palabras silenciosas. Está bien, lo que pasó con los aldeanos no va a ocurrir otra vez, así que no tenía que preocuparse y simplemente debía olvidarse de ellos y sus normas…

Sin embargó miró hacia abajo, y negó con la cabeza. Las campanillas sonaron con su movimiento.

"… Yo no… quiero… mostrárselos…"

No, eso tampoco era correcto.

"Yo no… quiero ver… a nadie claramente…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque… podría no ser capaz de… contenerme… Querré… ver sus corazones y devorarlos…"

"¿Lo has hecho? ¿Devorar los corazones de la gente?"

Pasó un momento antes de que Seiryuu se atreviera a asentir y responder.

"Lo hice… con los soldados… y… casi con todo el mundo…"

También con Zeno, estuvo a punto de decir, pero no lo hizo.

"Ya veo. Entonces, Seiryuu nunca lo ha hecho."

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta la mano de Zeno ya estaba encima de su cabeza, frotándosela suavemente. Su sonrisa no había vacilado, aún era tan amable como siempre aunque Seiryuu básicamente acababa de admitir que encontraba placentero usar sus poderes para matar a la gente que se suponía que tenía que proteger. Incluso aunque casi había esperado que Zeno le encontraría repulsivo y cambiaría de opinión y le dejaría solo por eso.

"Zeno, ¿no me has oído? He dicho… que lo he hecho… ¿verdad?"

"Sí. Pero has dicho que solo lo has hecho con los soldados, ¿verdad? Seiryuu, tú querías proteger a todos y por eso lo hiciste ¿verdad? Y aunque es cierto que querías devorar también a los aldeanos, Seiryuu no lo hizo, ¿verdad? Te contuviste, ¿verdad?"

Con incertidumbre, Seiryuu asintió.

"¿Verdad? Es por eso, que está bien. No te perdiste a ti mismo Seiryuu. Zeno no cree que lo vayas a hacer. Seiryuu aprendió de Ao, ¿no? ¡Ao debe estar tan orgulloso de ti!"

"…"

"¿Por qué tienes esa cara de desconfianza?"

"Zeno… es raro. Eso, o simplemente lo estás diciendo."

"¿De dónde ha venido eso? Zeno es raro, así que está bien. ¡Y Zeno no está mintiendo! ¡Realmente eres un niño fuerte, amable y lindo! ¡No hay manera de que Ao no estaría orgulloso de ti!"

"…"

"¡Es en serio! Pero, Seiryuu, Zeno no quiere que te fuerces, ¿vale? Si te sientes incómodo, entonces no tienes que hacerlo. Zeno seguirá recordándote que no hay ningún problema incluso si ves los corazones de todo el mundo. Más bien, eso es algo bueno."

"Es extraño. Zeno dice que Ao estaría orgulloso al mismo tiempo que me dice que ignore a Ao."

"¿Eh? ¿Cuándo he dicho eso?"

Zeno parecía tan verdaderamente sorprendido y confundido como el mismo Seiryuu.

"Corrige a Zeno si me equivoco, pero los aldeanos te habían prohibido usar tu poder, y estabas asustado porque de todos modos lo hiciste. Zeno tenía la impresión de que Ao le dijo a Seiryuu que no devorara a nadie, pero ¿también te dijo que no vieras a nadie?"

"Yo… él no dijo nada sobre eso… creo…"

"¿Verdad? Ao debe haber pensado que si vas a luchar solo, no deberías usar tu poder. Después de todo cuando te paralizas, Seiryuu es vulnerable. Es por eso que te dijo que nunca lo usaras. Pero verás, bueno, no hay razón para que no lo utilices. Zeno te sugiere, que lo dejes libre. Se va a sentir bien, ¿sabes?"

"…"

"¿Estás preocupado después de todo? Seiryuu puede practicar viendo el corazón de Zeno si quieres. Entonces Seiryuu también se convencerá, ¿verdad? Está bien, no vas a querer devorarlo. Zeno confía en Seiryuu, así que Seiryu puede creer en si mismo y Zeno también."

Las palabras sonaban raras.

El sentimiento de querer devorar, no va a venir, Zeno se lo había dicho confiadamente con una sonrisa. Dijo eso, en vez de decir que estaría bien incluso si Seiryuu devoraba su corazón. Seiryuu se preguntó cómo podía decirlo así.

Zeno era extraño, como esperaba. Se preguntó qué podía hacer que él dijese eso, como si conociera a Seiryuu completamente. A pesar de que tan solo habían empezado a hablar ayer…

También le pidió a Seiryuu que se uniera a él, y estaba francamente feliz de que él aceptara. Seiryuu se sintió mal por confiar en él tan rápidamente, por sentirse unido a un extraño en tan solo unas horas, pero quizás Zeno era aún más extraño. Después de todo, Seiryuu no pensó que él le pediría a Zeno vivir con él sin importar lo amable que pensara que era Zeno.

Estaba preguntándose sobre eso, pero aparentemente Zeno creyó que estaba pensando en algo más. Puso su mano en la mejilla de Seiryuu y cerró los ojos.

"El corazón de Seiryuu está latiendo de forma constante y fuerte, Seiryuu está sano," dijo con serenidad, y parecía verdaderamente orgulloso de su obvio descubrimiento. Se rió tímidamente mientras retiraba su mano.

"Zeno solo puede saberlo de esta manera, y presintiéndolo quizás, pero no puede decirlo por haberlo visto, ¿verdad? Alguien que me habló sobre tu poder me dijo que podía, y que era muy conveniente porque había veces que era difícil averiguarlo por el tacto. Zeno está celoso. Zeno desearía poder ver el corazón de Seiryuu también."

"…"

"Así que ya lo ves, Seiryuu. Zeno dijo que está bien que no muestres tus ojos, y Zeno no va a forzar a Seiryuu a llevar su máscara, pero Seiryuu también tiene que entender que este no es un poder terrible. ¡Zeno hará todo lo posible para convencer a Seiryuu de eso al menos! No es bueno que tú también lo malentiendas, ¿sabes?"

Seiryuu miró hacia abajo y asintió con incertidumbre. Sus campanillas sonaron por el movimiento.

Zeno le palmeó la cabeza y le dijo que era un buen chico otra vez, antes de darle más frutas porque aparentemente los niños buenos tenían que comer más.

Aturdido, se comió las frutas dulces que Zeno le había dado.

"¡Muy bien! De todos modos, ahora que eso está solucionado, vamos a la aldea más cercana. Zeno cree que por lo menos vamos a necesitar un mapa. Claro, podemos caminar al azar, pero será mejor si podemos coger las rutas más rápidas hacia las aldeas y ciudades."

"… ¿Zeno no tiene un mapa?"

"Zeno ha estado deambulando por ahí tranquilamente. Como Zeno no tenía un destino, Zeno creyó que no era necesario un mapa."

Fue entonces cuando Seiryuu se dio cuenta.

Miró con recelo la pequeña bolsa de Zeno y la curiosidad le venció y no pudo contenerse. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba inspeccionándola, asomándose dentro sin pedir permiso a Zeno primero, mientras que el mismo Zeno simplemente se sentó allí y rió tímidamente.

Seiryuu no era un experto en viajes, pero sabía lo que generalmente era necesario llevar. Después de todo había visto los campamentos que instalaban los bandidos. Fue por eso que además de las cosas de Ao, también hizo que Zeno empaquetara su manta y llenó unos pocos frascos de agua entre otras cosas.

La bolsa de Zeno… estaba llena de hierbas.

Solo eso.

Seiryuu recordó que Zeno admitió que le había dejado en algún momento para conseguir algunas hierbas medicinales porque tenía fiebre, y así Seiryuu conectó los puntos con bastante rapidez.

"Zeno… eres… increíble."

"¡Zeno no es tan impresionante, pero gracias por el cumplido!"

Seiryuu no le estaba felicitando pero no se atrevió a decírselo.

Zeno ser rió fuertemente antes de levantarse y decidió empaquetarlo todo mientras Seiryuu comía, de modo que podrían ponerse en marcha rápidamente antes del mediodía. Le reprendió cuando Seiryuu se apresuró porque no quería dejar que Zeno lo hiciera todo, y le dijo que tenía que saborearlos y ser cuidadoso porque podría atragantarse con ellos.

"¡No te preocupes y déjaselo todo a Zeno!"

Se preguntó que estaba mal con él cuando no se sintió ni siquiera un poco preocupado, incluso cuando Zeno tropezó con sus propios pies y se cayó de cara.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seiryuu sabía que sus cosas debían de ser pesadas, a pesar de que algunas eran necesarias. Pero, por alguna razón, Zeno pareció muy decepcionado cuando Seiryuu le dijo que como ya estaba bien y había recuperado completamente su fuerza y el control de su cuerpo, Zeno ya no tenía que llevarlas.

Al contrario, si era posible, le pidió que le dejara caminar por su cuenta.

Había añadido inmediatamente antes de que Zeno pudiera decir que no le importaba y que prefería llevarle porque era caliente, lindo y otras cosas raras que probablemente diría.

Sin embargo tal y como prometió, Seiryuu le dejó sostener su mano.

Mirando hacia arriba, Zeno parecía muy feliz.

Como siempre, Seiryuu recordó a Ao. A pesar de que ese día cuando sostuvo la mano de Ao, Ao claramente estaba mostrando una expresión diferente.

' _¿Qué harías sin mí, mocoso?'_

Seiryuu sintió como si pudiera oírle pedírselo, y por eso se rió tímidamente y le dijo que no sería capaz de hacer nada.

Así que Ao, por favor no me dejes…

Su campanilla sonó, y le sacó de su aturdimiento. Su jadeo también hizo que Zeno se preocupara, aparentemente.

"¿Qué pasa, Seiryuu? ¿Estás cansado? Si es así, a Zeno no le importa llevarte. No, más bien, quiero hacerlo. Por favor déjame hacerlo."

Negó tercamente con la cabeza, sus campanillas sonaron con cada movimiento.

"Estoy bien," y a pesar de que Zeno no parecía convencido no preguntó más y dejó las cosas así.

Estaba. Era solo fatiga.

Quería seguir caminando, quería sentir el calor de sus dedos por más tiempo.

Antes de que no pudiera más y se durmiera… antes de que el sueño terminara…

Sin embargo por ahora, mientras miraba hacia delante a la vez que miraba la cara sonriente de Zeno de vez en cuando, se preguntó sobre las palabras anteriores de Zeno. Entonces se preguntó si Ao quería decir lo que Zeno le había dicho cuando le dijo que no debía usar su poder nunca más.

Inconscientemente, tocó su máscara otra vez.


	6. Chapter 6

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Kou (Rietto)** y se llama " **This Time** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

Capítulo 6:

Como era de esperar, sin tener antes un mapa, era difícil encontrar ninguna aldea. Seiryuu tampoco podía ver nada. Se preguntó cómo Zeno había conseguido encontrar su aldea en primer lugar, pero creyó que era mejor no preguntarle sobre ello. De todos modos Zeno probablemente respondería algo como 'fue una corazonada'.

Quizás si pudiera mirar desde lo alto de un árbol, sería capaz de detectar una aldea. Sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto, sobre todo porque Zeno tampoco se lo había pedido.

Hubo un momento en el que se preguntó a sí mismo si Zeno le pediría su opinión debido a sus ojos, pero al parecer no. Jamás pareció que Zeno pensara en pedirle a Seiryuu que utilizara sus ojos para algo.

Le había dicho que no le obligaría a hacer nada, incluido quitarse su máscara. Tal vez desde el punto de vista de Zeno eso incluía incluso el hecho de mirar a los alrededores para facilitar su viaje, a pesar de que a Seiryuu no le importaría hacer eso para ser sincero.

Seiryuu también se sorprendió de encontrarse a si mismo pensando sobre ello.

Pero Zeno, a pesar de no tener un mapa, parecía estar siempre tan seguro de a dónde iba. Seiryuu le escuchó murmurar algo sobre un buen lugar para ver la luna a varias millas de distancia, y también preguntándose si podrían llegar allí antes de la puesta del sol. Entonces Seiryuu tuvo la impresión de que Zeno se sabía el bosque de memoria.

Pero eso era imposible.

Nadie podría hacer eso. Incluso si le había mentido y en realidad había permanecido en ese bosque durante un tiempo, no había manera de que pudiera recordar un área tan amplia. Ni siquiera Ao podía, y había tenido los mejores ojos que existían.

Zeno… tal vez era realmente increíble.

"Carne…"

Escuchó a Zeno murmurar repentinamente. Miró hacia arriba, parecía que había cerrado los ojos y estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Sí, Seiryuu va a necesitar mucha carne… La carne es buena… Tiene un montón de proteínas, es importante para el crecimiento… las hierbas serían suficientes para sazonarla, y tendrá mejor sabor a la parrilla… sí."

"… ¿Zeno?"

"Zeno puede cazar. Pero aún así, también es necesario conseguir sal y arroz… Hm… ¿Cuánto costaría?, hace mucho tiempo que Zeno no compra… Espera, ¿tan siquiera tendré aún algo de dinero? Y para… Licor…"

"Ao me dijo que el licor es para adultos. Zeno aún no puede beber licor."

Zeno abrió los ojos y se giró hacia él perplejo como si no hubiese esperado que Seiryuu pudiese escuchar su supuesto monólogo interno. Sin embargó su sonrisa parecía traviesa cuando le respondió, como si estuviese diciendo una broma interna.

"Oh, Zeno lo sabe. No es para Zeno."

"Yo tampoco puedo beberlo."

"Por supuesto que tampoco se lo daría a Seiryuu. Ao se enfadaría mucho conmigo si lo hiciera."

"¿Lo haría…?"

"Sí. Vendría al sueño de Zeno y probablemente me daría una paliza."

Le dijo como si fuese algo obvio y natural a pesar de que Ao ya llevaba muerto varios días.

"Pero, estamos yendo hacia la aldea de Ryokuryuu. Zeno creyó que deberíamos saludarles y darles un souvenir o algo. Pensé que un licor sería la mejor opción. ¿Tú qué crees, Seiryuu?"

Seiryuu se limitó a ladear ligeramente la cabeza confundido, sus campanillas sonaron con el movimiento.

"¿No lo sé…? Ryokuryuu… ¿qué tipo de persona es? ¿Cuál es su poder? Y Zeno ha dicho 'darles', así que… ¿quién es el otro?"

Zeno levantó la vista y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Es cierto. Lo había olvidado. Seiryuu no sabe nada sobre los demás."

Seiryuu le escuchó murmurar hacia el cielo. Parecía un poco preocupado.

"Lo siento…"

"No es culpa de Seiryuu. No es culpa de nadie. Zeno solo se estaba preguntándose la mejor manera de describir a los demás. Zeno no está acostumbrado a que le pregunten sobre ellos, ¿sabes? Sin embargo Zeno va a hacerlo, y quiere hablarte sobre ellos. Solo espera un momento a que piense en las palabras, ¿de acuerdo? Después de todo se enfadarán si Zeno les describe mal."

Con incertidumbre, Seiryuu asintió.

Decenas de pasos más adelante, Zeno comenzó.

"Una vez, hubo un dragón que se enamoró de la humanidad…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era la historia de la leyenda que Ao le había mencionado a menudo, pero no pudo encontrar una ocasión para decírselo. La historia del principio, del por qué tenía su poder.

Era una historia que aún estaba inconclusa, en la que los personajes estaban esperando ociosamente que volviera continuar.

Zeno le dijo que estaba bien. Había cosas mucho más importantes que Ao tenía que enseñarle a Seiryuu y Zeno le agradecía a Ao que le hubiese contado todas esas otras cosas.

Zeno dijo que las cosas sobre la leyenda no eran nada importante. Después de miles de años, a pesar de que el elenco estaba finalmente reunido, la obra podría no continuar a pesar de todo. Después de todo podría no ocurrir nada. No debía pensar mucho sobre ello. Sobre Ryokuryuu, Hakuryuu y también Hiryuu, no era nada sobre lo que debería pensar demasiado. Tampoco sobre el licor, era tan solo algo que pensó que podrían darles por cortesía debido a que probablemente iban a pasar por su aldea tarde o temprano.

De alguna manera, Seiryuu tuvo la impresión de que si era posible, él no quería hablar sobre Ryokuryuu. Probablemente tampoco sobre Hakuryuu y Hiryuu.

Seiryuu se dio cuenta de ello. Pero…

"Zeno no ha respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Qué tipo de persona es Ryokuryuu?"

"¿Eh? Zeno ya se lo ha dicho ha Seiryuu, ¿verdad? Ryokuryuu puede alcanzar el cielo con su pie."

"Esa es su habilidad."

"A Ryokuryuu le gusta ser libre. No se quedaría en el mismo lugar durante mucho tiempo, hasta casi el momento de su muerte."

"Ese es el Ryokuryuu de tu historia. Eso es… lo que ocurrió hace miles de años, ¿no? Cuando se fundó el reino ¿verdad?"

"… Sí. Eso es cierto. Pero verás, el Seiryuu de la historia y Seiryuu, sois tan parecidos. Así que…"

"¿Somos… parecidos?"

"¡Sí! ¡Tan parecidos! Era tan fuerte y cariñoso. Se preocupaba mucho. Por todo el mundo, sin embargo especialmente de Ouryuu y Hiryuu. Y a pesar de todo, trataba de cargar con todo él solo. El primer Seiryuu era ese tipo de persona. Justo como Seiryuu, ¿verdad?"

Él estaba preocupado porque podría matar a la gente que se supone que debería proteger con su incontrolable poder, y ya no tenía a nadie de quien pudiera depender con Ao muerto. Tenía que hacer las cosas por si mismo. Seiryuu tenía tantas ganas de decirlo, pero se mordió los labios para no hacerlo.

Sin embargo eso… se parecía un poco a Ao.

"Ryokuryuu también, es igual. Debe serlo. Él y su predecesor."

La elección de palabras de Zeno le pareció extraña.

"Y para serte sincero eso es algo preocupante. A Ryokuryuu le gustaba el licor de alta calidad, y eso costaría por lo menos el peso de Seiryuu en oro."

"Pero no parece que Zeno me encuentre pesado."

"Eso es aún más triste. Zeno tendrá que hacerte comer mucho para solucionar eso. Carne. La carne es buena, ¿verdad? A Seiryuu también le gusta la carne, ¿no? ¿Qué tipo de carne es la que más te gusta? Zeno lo cazará para ti."

"…"

Zeno, lo había evadido. Estaba cambiando de tema.

"Si Zeno no está equivocado, también hay un río por aquí cerca. Acampemos junto al rio por hoy. Tendremos pescado para cenar, ¿qué te parece eso?"

Al igual que antes, Seiryuu no se atrevió a seguir preguntando.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zeno, como era de esperar, era una persona increíblemente extraña.

Para pescar, usaba una rama con una cuerda y una lombriz atada a ella, y decía cosas raras que no tenían sentido para explicar por qué usaba eso.

Ao pescaba entrando en el agua, así que Seiryuu también lo hizo.

Zeno pareció sorprendido, y aún así le hizo algunas advertencias. Ao le había dicho cosas similares antes. De todos modos, a Seiryuu el agua solo le llegaba hasta el cuello. Podía alcanzar el fondo, así que no era como si se fuese a ahogar ni nada parecido.

Debajo del agua, todo estaba borroso incluso para los ojos de Seiryuu. Pero, podía ver a Zeno mirándole fijamente.

"No te vayas demasiado lejos, no vayas dónde no pueda verte, ¿de acuerdo, Seiryuu?"

Le había dicho, antes de añadir que podía haber zonas profundas y que si algo ocurría, Zeno quería darse cuenta enseguida.

De alguna manera, Seiryuu creyó que quería decirle más que eso.

Un banco de peces no estaba muy lejos.

Nadó hasta donde estaban y se las arregló para atrapar uno. Cuando se levantó y le mostró a Zeno lo que había capturado, Zeno sonrió y le enseñó el suyo.

"¿Ves? Te dije que también podría coger uno."

Seiryuu hizo una nota mental de observarle la próxima vez mientras nadaba de vuelta a la orilla del río.

Era extraño.

Ya estaba fuera del agua, y sin embargo su visión aún era borrosa. Era desagradable.

Ahora que lo pensaba, su cabeza también se sentía pesada. Y sus ojos estaban palpitando.

Le dio a Zeno el pescado y cerró los ojos, con la esperanza de aliviar esa horrible sensación. Zeno había cogido la manta y estaba a punto de utilizarla para secarle, pero le preguntó mientras le estaba secando el pelo. Aparentemente, el malestar de Seiryuu era claramente visible sin su máscara en su rostro.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Estoy… bien… Sólo… frío…"

La mano de Zeno se sentía fría en su frente. Era agradable. Qué raro, se estaba congelando, pero… ¿Cómo podía sentirse bien el tacto frío de Zeno?

Ahora que lo pensaba, antes también había sido así. Antes también se sintió bien. Pero, entonces, se sintió mal por ello. Ahora, no vaciló. Se inclinó hacia delante, y tan solo se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la conciencia y el control de su cuerpo cuando se tropezó hacia delante.

Sin embargo Zeno ya le estaba agarrando desde el principio, así que no se cayó al suelo. Zeno le cogió y le llevó en brazos lejos de la orilla del rio, hacia donde habían instalado el campamento para evitar el cauce del rio. Era agradable… se sentía caliente.

"Otra vez tienes fiebre."

"Así que… es eso…"

"Sí. Es solo un poco, pero… Lo siento."

"¿Por qué… te disculpas?"

"No tendría que haberte dejado nadar después de todo. Al menos, no todavía."

Al parecer, aunque se había sentido mejor, Seiryuu no se había recuperado del todo. Por supuesto que no, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, preguntó Zeno a nadie en particular con una risa autocrítica que era extraña oír de él. Seiryuu había usado su poder para derrotar a un ejército él solo, y cuando aún estaba paralizado, lo había usado otra vez contra Zeno.

Esa era la presión que el cuerpo de Seiryuu había tenido que soportar en los últimos días.

Y eso excluyendo el hecho de que no había tenido tiempo de descansar y habían estado caminando desde entonces.

"Y…"

Hay otras cosas.

En medio de su aturdimiento, Seiryuu pudo entenderlo de alguna manera incluso si apenas podía oír a Zeno.

Incluso si pensaba que era extraño, incluso aunque no pudiera pensar con claridad porque el mundo le daba vueltas y se sentía tan mal, tenía frío y no podía parar de sentir nauseas…

Por supuesto que Zeno no pensaría cosas como esa.

Alguien tan extraño, tan diferente a todos los que había conocido. Alguien a quién no le afectaba su poder… alguien que quería estar con un monstruo como él…

Alguien que se sentía culpable… que se preocupaba cuando él estaba enfermo…

No había manera de que alguien así existiera realmente.

Era solo un sueño después de todo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Aaah, así que ya se ha acabado el tiempo… como era de esperar, un sueño no puede durar para siempre…_

 _¿Cuándo comenzó el sueño?... No lo sé. Después de que maté a los soldados… Me desmayé, entonces…_

 _Quizás… ¿he muerto? No lo sé, después de todo no me he despertado._

 _Zeno, no te sientas mal… no es tu culpa… así que no te disculpes…_

 _Solo… me estoy despertando… después de todo…_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seiryuu se sentía como si estuviese soñando, pero no podía ser.

Como había estado soñando durante todo este tiempo, debía estar en la realidad ahora. Estaba en una habitación oscura, lo sabía porque no podía ver ningún color, no había nada en ella.

Hacía tanto frío.

Así que no le habían matado… así que estaba siendo castigado de esa manera…

De alguna manera darse cuenta de eso hizo que Seiryuu se sintiera más tranquilo. A pesar de que no le gustaba eso, hacía frío y quería ver colores, sentía que se lo merecía después de todo. Normalmente, entraría en pánico y buscaría una salida, pero como era un castigo, ni siquiera quería intentarlo. Solo miró alrededor para ver a qué había sido sometido.

Localizó una bolsa en un rincón. Cuando miró dentro, la ropa y la piel de Ao estaban allí.

Parecía que Ao tenía frió, así que pensó que esa piel cosida haría que se sintiera más cálido. Sin embargo no lo hizo. Ao murió antes de poder terminarlo.

La costura… era mala. Después de todo lo hizo deprisa.

Se preguntó cuando le dejarían salir.

Probablemente… nunca lo harían.

Cogió las ropas de Ao y las puso a su alrededor. Todavía olían igual que Ao. Era nostálgico… Antes… Ao siempre le regañaba por las mañanas después de que Seiryuu reemplazara a su almohada. Sin embargo varía la pena. Ser abrazado por Ao se sentía agradable y cálido, y a Seiryuu le gustaba cómo olía y el sonido de su corazón.

Sin embargo no podía describirlo con exactitud, cómo olía Ao.

Tan solo le gustaba.

Qué raro.

Entonces fue al rincón, arrastrando las ropas como una capa, y se sentó y simplemente cerró los ojos para poder imaginarse mejor la escena. Después de sentirse cómodo con su posición, sacudió la cabeza repetidamente, haciendo que sus campanillas sonaran.

Sentía que Ao podría oírle si lo hacía. Después de todo Ao le dijo que iba a saber dónde estaba por las campanillas.

"Ao… salvé a los aldeanos. Sin embargo tuve que usar mi poder."

"Aún así hemos tenido que mudarnos. Ah, pero tengo todas tus cosas aquí. Las cosas importantes de Ao, voy a atesorarlas."

Sacudió la cabeza otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Era extraño.

Parecía como si le estuviesen diciendo algo. Hay algo importante.

Un… sueño…

Sí, se trata de un sueño. Vio un sueño. Fue un sueño maravilloso. Pero… por qué…

No podía recordarlo… ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué le hizo maravilloso? A pesar de que sentía como si hubiese decidido olvidarlo…

Ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco podía recordar demasiado.

¿Cómo había llegado a esa habitación? Una habitación sin puertas ni ventanas… Solo muros de rocas… ¿Dónde se habían mudado los aldeanos…? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que vinieron los soldados?

Intentó mirar más allá de las rocas, pero sus ojos latieron y su visión se volvió aún más-

¿Aún… más? ¿Ya era borrosa antes?

Qué raro.

"A… a…"

También le resultaba difícil respirar. Estaba jadeando, y las palabras no saldrían fácilmente… Pero, de alguna manera, había ruido. Alguien estaba llorando, gritando de agonía. Qué extraño, no había nadie allí además de él. ¿Cómo podía estar escuchando la voz de alguien?

Aunque tampoco le importaba.

Se estaba sintiendo somnoliento.

Hacía tanto frío…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Es extraño.

Hay algo frío en su frente, pero se sentía agradable y bien. Y también sintió una calidez placentera.

"Seiryuu, he hervido las hierbas medicinales. Por favor, tienes que beberlo. ¿Puedes sentarte por mi?"

Seiryuu abrió los ojos y tan solo pudo mirar.

Era de noche, el cielo estaba oscuro y sin nubes como ayer. Las estrellas brillaban y la luna era redonda. Había un sonido chisporroteante, así que también debía haber un fuego encendido cerca.

Era por eso que, a pesar de que estaba oscuro, podía ver colores.

El verde de la bufanda y la bandana, el brillo de su medallón… el color marrón terroso de sus ojos…

"¿Ze… no?"

Él suspiró, pareciendo aliviado, antes de sonreír como siempre.

"Sí. Es Zeno. Me alegro de que despertaras. Ah, pero después de esto puedes volver a dormir. O, ¿preferirías comer primero? He hecho sopa."

¿Despertar?

"No he… despertado… aún estoy… soñando…"

Estaba equivocado.

Se había despertado. Había visto la realidad. En la realidad, estaba en una habitación oscura y fría, estaba confinado como un castigo.

Hacía frío, tanto frío, así que se había dormido otra vez. Y el buen sueño había continuado de nuevo.

"No es un sueño. Estoy aquí. Seiryuu, me lo dijo, ¿no?"

La mano de Zeno pasó por el pelo de Seiryuu, y se sintió bien.

"Lo… hice…"

"¿Has tenido un mal sueño?"

Seiryuu negó con la cabeza.

"Un buen… sueño."

"Ya veo. Entonces eso es bueno. Vamos, también he añadido canela, así que debería estar endulzado. Hará que te sientas mejor."

Seiryuu murmuró un asentimiento, e intentó incorporarse. Zeno le ayudó, y dejó que se apoyara en él. El movimiento hizo que se le revolviera el estómago, pero ser abrazado así era agradable. La bebida sabía extraña, pero como venía de Zeno, no estaba muy sorprendido.

Sin embargo hizo que se sintiera mejor, calentando su interior.

Cuando miró hacia abajo, pudo ver que estaba siendo cubierto con la ropa y la piel de Ao. Las tocó tentativamente.

"¿Te apetece comer?"

Seiryuu negó con la cabeza. Tenía nauseas, y no creía que su cuerpo pudiera soportar la comida de momento.

"Ya veo. Entonces, vamos a dormir. Zeno apagará el fuego."

Zeno recostó a Seiryuu de nuevo, antes de ir a hacer lo que había dicho. Después de eso, se instaló junto a Seiryuu, tiró de la ropa de Ao hasta que estuvo encima del mentón de Seiryuu otra vez y le dijo que le avisara si necesitaba algo, y se limitó a vigilarle.

El calor se sentía bien, y eso le estaba adormeciendo de nuevo.

"… Oye, Seiryuu, ¿qué debería hacer? No estoy acostumbrado a estar con alguien más. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que cuidé de alguien que he olvidado cómo hacerlo."

Escuchó Seiryuu en medio de su aturdimiento después de haber cerrado los ojos.

"Porque no lo sé, otra vez estás así de enfermo… y es solo el segundo día. Dije que quería que vinieras conmigo, y dije que te protegería, pero… me pregunto si tan solo te estoy haciendo daño en su lugar."

"Y también estás… estás teniendo pesadillas. Me pregunto si es por mi culpa. Me pregunto si no las tendrías si tan solo no hubieses aceptado venir conmigo. ¿Es por eso que no me dices nada al respecto?"

"Lo siento. Lo siento mucho."

Seiryuu no podía decir nada.

Se sentía débil, y no podía sentir su cuerpo. Era como si estuviera paralizado.

Era mentira. No era por eso, a pesar de que quería decirle eso a Zeno, no pudo.

Se estaba despertando otra vez… esto es malo…

Seiryuu se preguntó si después, sería capaz de ver la continuación de este maravilloso sueño que estaba teniendo. Si más tarde, sería capaz de ver a Zeno otra vez.

Si eso ocurría… luego, más tarde, se lo diría.

Más tarde…


	7. Chapter 7

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Kou (Rietto)** y se llama " **This Time** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

Capítulo 7:

Seiryuu abrió los ojos porque el canto de los pájaros era demasiado fuerte, y fue recibido por un claro cielo azul. Tan brillante, que era doloroso mirarlo, y sintió nauseas, así que se tapó los ojos con las manos. Inconscientemente, se quejó por ello. También podía oír débilmente el sonido del agua, y el crepitar del fuego. Podía oler la tierra, y…

Algo bueno.

No podía explicarlo de otra manera. Hizo que su boca se hiciera agua.

"Seiryuu, ¿te has despertado? ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Miró a la fuente del sonido, Zeno estaba al lado del fuego, atendiendo a la olla de sopa que mencionó ayer.

"Creo que aún está bien. Lo estoy calentando, así que si quieres puedes tomar esto de desayuno. Después, prepararé tu medicina. Tu fiebre ha bajado, pero tu temperatura aún es más alta de lo normal. Para estar seguros, tómatela hoy también. Hablando de beber, has sudado mucho, así que es mejor que también bebas mucho. ¿Tienes sed?"

Zeno se acercó y le ofreció un frasco de agua. Seiryuu parpadeó asombrado antes de asentir una vez. Entonces Zeno le ayudó a sentarse, dejando que se apoyara en él como antes. El agua estaba fría y era reconfortante.

"Zeno… estás… aquí…"

"Sí. Estoy aquí."

Estaba aquí… aún estaba soñando. A pesar de que tuvo tanto miedo de despertarse, aún podía ver la continuación del buen sueño.

"… Estoy… feliz…"

Dijo antes de darse cuenta, y extendió la mano para agarrar los dedos de Zeno. Eran cálidos, finos y suaves. Los de Ao eran callosos y ásperos debido a todo el trabajo duro que había hecho, pero la sensación le gustó igualmente.

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí."

"¿A pesar de que es mi culpa que estés así? ¿A pesar de que has estado teniendo pesadillas por mi causa?"

"Sí. No es culpa de Zeno. Yo… Tampoco lo sé. Pero no puede ser culpa de Zeno. Y… tampoco mis sueños… No estoy teniendo malos sueños en absoluto. Como Zeno está aquí, mi sueño es brillante y cálido."

"Seiryuu… No te fuerces. Sobre todo no por mí."

"Yo no… me estoy forzando."

"Entonces, no mientas por mí."

Le dijo Zeno con una sonrisa triste a la vez que tocaba la mejilla de Seiryuu, debajo de su ojo. El tacto hizo que Seiryuu se diese cuenta de que realmente estaba mojado, y sus ojos estaban doloridos.

Era extraño. ¿Había llorado? No lo recordaba. ¿En realidad, estaba llorando? ¿Era por eso que los ojos le dolían en su sueño?

¿Qué sucedió… en la realidad esta vez? No podía recordarlo. Bueno, probablemente no había cambiado nada de todos modos. Lo más probable era que siguiera en la habitación fría y oscura. Después de todo, después de lo que había hecho, no había manera de que le dejaran salir.

"Seiryuu, no estoy acostumbrado a estar con otros. No sé qué es lo que debería o no debería hacer. Sé un poco sobre medicina, pero si es posible me gustaría no tener que dártela. Sin embargo acerca de tus sueños, no puedo saber qué está mal, o qué te está preocupando, así que no se qué hacer."

"Pero no estoy mintiendo. Realmente no tengo pesadillas. Después de todo Zeno está aquí."

"Seiryuu…"

"Desde que estás aquí, he estado teniendo buenos sueños."

Soñaba con alguien que realmente quería estar con él… alguien a quien no le afectaba su poder maldito, que sabía más sobre él que él mismo…

Alguien que le incomodaba, prácticamente rogándole que le dejara abrazarle.

Alguien que compartía comida con él, comiendo con él mientras sonreía.

Alguien que era amable y cálido, que tomó su mano y le dijo que estaba bien que viera.

Que estaba bien incluso si era un monstruo…

Debido a que el sueño era maravilloso, podía sentirse contento a pesar de que estaba tan asustado en la realidad.

El mundo estaba girando, y se sentía confuso. Por alguna razón le era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos. Medió dormido, su mente funcionaba despacio. No estaba completamente dormido, así que era por eso. También era difícil pensar. Fuera de su forma habitual de ser, le había dicho a Zeno más de lo que quería.

El chico mayor simplemente le sostuvo sin decir una palabra, escuchándole atentamente con una expresión inescrutable. ¿O quizás en realidad era porque Seiryuu no podía verle con claridad? Después de todo e sentía somnoliento y sus ojos estaban palpitando desde ayer.

Zeno era cálido… el aire también se sentía cálido y agradable. El sonido del agua y del fuego, el olor de la tierra y la comida… Seiryuu se preguntó por qué. Después de que Ao muriera, no podía dormirse con facilidad, pero… por alguna razón con Zeno, le resultaba tan fácil que le daba un poco de miedo.

Por supuesto, estaba enfermo. Cuando Ao se enfermaba, también dormía mucho.

Y Seiryuu en realidad no se estaba durmiendo, se estaba despertando.

Zeno le escuchó hasta que paró de hablar, y solo le respondió unos momentos después, como si antes de hacerlo hubiese estado pensando seriamente que decirle.

"Seiryuu, estoy realmente aquí."

"… Sí. Estoy feliz."

"Zeno está realmente aquí con Seiryuu."

"Lo sé. Es cálido… y agradable. Estoy tan contento."

"No estás soñando. Estoy realmente aquí."

"…"

"No es un sueño. Lo que tú dices que es la realidad, es el sueño. No es real. No estás encerrado en ninguna parte, estás fuera y voy a llevarte a dónde quieras. Voy a dejar que veas todo lo que quieras, también encontraré el lugar más brillante y colorido para ti. Encontraré amigos para ti, así que tampoco vas a tener que estás solo. Y no estás siendo castigado por nada. No voy a dejar que nadie de haga algo así."

"¿De… verdad…?"

"Sí. Así que, Seiryuu… ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?

"Supongo que… cuando deje de ver… lo que debe estar pasándome… creeré a Zeno…"

Zeno parecía triste y frustrado. Era cierto, le había dicho que no sabía qué hacer, y le preguntó sobre qué debería hacer. Seiryuu tampoco podía responderle a eso. Realmente no sabía cómo dejar de ver la realidad.

Ah, pero Zeno le dijo que era una pesadilla. No la realidad.

La realidad era…

"¿Tal vez… dejándome… solo?"

"…"

"Estaré… triste. Si no estás aquí… No sabría… qué hacer. Es extraño. Zeno, desde el principio, Zeno me ha hecho sentir caliente. A pesar de que acabo de conocerte, me resultas familiar y agradable."

Diferente pero a la vez similar. Le recordaba tantas veces a Ao. Quizás era por eso que podía creerle tan fácilmente. Aún así, también había veces en las que actuaba extraño y de forma tan diferente a Ao, Seiryuu no podía convencerse a sí mismo de que lo encontraba desagradable.

"Incluso si eres raro. Incluso si me ocultas cosas."

La sonrisa de Zeno se volvió dolorosa ante esas palabras.

"Es por eso… que si me dejas, este sueño… terminará. Y, si… no… vuelvo… a la habitación… oscura…"

El shock y la desesperación probablemente le despertarían. Después de todo el buen sueño se convertiría en una pesadilla. Pero si no podía despertarse, si estaba atrapado en territorio salvaje solo, sin Zeno… Sí, en ese caso, creería que no había estado soñando, pensó Seiryuu. Sin embargo Zeno negó con la cabeza, y dijo rotundamente:

"No quiero que estés triste. No voy a dejarte. De todos modos si no estás conmigo, yo también me sentiré miserable."

"Eso es genial… yo tampoco quiero… que te vayas."

Zeno suspiró otra vez, de forma fuerte y larga está vez. Todavía sonaba frustrado, pero esta vez había un toque de humor en su voz.

"No es justo, Seiryuu. No estás ayudándome, ¿sabes? Si lo pones así, Zeno no será capaz de hacerlo, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué siento como si tú me estuvieses consolando a mí cuando lo que yo quiero hacer es lo contrario? Eres inesperadamente astuto."

Por alguna razón Seiryuu se sintió un poco orgulloso.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Después de eso se durmió, durante unas cuantas horas según Zeno. Se sentía un poco mejor. No estaba tan mal como antes. Por lo menos no giraba todo a su alrededor, así que tampoco tenía nauseas.

Cuando se despertó, Zeno aún le estaba abrazando, pero estaba demasiado aturdido como para notarlo.

"Tienes que comer. ¿Quieres que te alimente?"

Seiryuu asintió contra el pecho de Zeno.

La sopa sabía bien. Le habría gustado más si estuviese salada, pero era buena. A pesar de que para hacerla solo había usado pescado y hierbas que había encontrado por los alrededores, como era de esperar Zeno era increíble. Sin embargo la medicina que le hizo sabía extraña, pero de todos modos, Ao le había dicho que todas las medicinas sabían horribles.

La de Zeno no sabía horrible. Solo… rara.

El sol aún estaba en el este, pero estaba casi encima de sus cabezas. El día anterior, Zeno le había dicho que se marcharían antes del mediodía, pero a pesar de que ya casi era mediodía aún no había dicho nada. Las cosas seguían desempaquetadas, y no parecía que Zeno tuviese la intención de empaquetarlas pronto.

"¿Cuándo nos vamos?"

"Más tarde."

"¿Cuándo es más tarde?"

"Nos vamos a quedar aquí hoy. Si mañana no tienes fiebre, nos moveremos otra vez. Sin embargo hasta que esté seguro de que has sanado completamente, no voy a dejarte hacer nada. También creo que el terreno va a ser abrupto más adelante, así que te voy a llevar en brazos. Déjame cuidar de ti."

"Estoy bien."

"Sí. Se trata simplemente de mi egoísmo otra vez. Lo siento, sé que no te gusta, pero ¿puedes soportarlo por favor? Creo que es debido a la fatiga y el estrés, así que quiero que descanses todo lo posible."

"Pero, si tú lo llevas todo-"

"Puedo soportarlo, Zeno no perderá ante nadie si se trata de resistencia. Tampoco me canso fácilmente. Por supuesto, también voy a elegir la ruta más segura y fácil. Y…"

Zeno se mordió el labio, y pareció nervioso y preocupado. Al final, bajo la cabeza.

"Lo siento, quería que nos tomáramos nuestro tiempo, pero por si acaso quiero llevarte a la aldea más cercana lo más pronto posible. Lo siento, se un poco sobre medicina, pero la hierba para tu fiebre se está agotando, y no creo que pueda encontrar más, y lo que necesitas para mejorar es descansar apropiadamente en un lugar apropiado que no sea aquí fuera de este modo, y no estoy seguro de que el camino que yo conozco sea el más rápido, así que-"

"Está bien."

Zeno estaba divagando, pero Seiryuu entendió inmediatamente lo que quería.

"¿Estás seguro?"

Seiryuu asintió.

Zeno quería usar sus ojos.

A pesar de que parecía no tener interés en usarlos, y a pesar de que estaba claro como el día lo que le molestaba y lo infeliz que le hacía tener que pedírselo a Seiryuu, parecía que Zeno tenía prioridades. Era un alivio. Incluso si Seiryuu ya estaba preocupado porque no creía que Zeno pudiera llevarle a él y todas las demás cosas por si mismo a través de una ruta que había admitido que sería difícil, y debido a que la ausencia de mapa no garantizaba que estuviese seguro y no creía que los razonamientos de Zeno sobre el por qué necesitaba apresurarse fuesen lo suficientemente preocupantes.

Incluso si Zeno dijo que no iba a perder contra nadie si se trataba de resistencia, era simplemente demasiado imprudente.

Así que, saber que el bicho raro imprudente en el que había decidido confiar no era un simple idiota y tenía sentido común le estaba haciendo sentirse aliviado. Finalmente había conseguido una razón para no sentirse ansioso por su falta de preocupación a pesar de que Zeno aún era un extraño para él, qué aún no le había dicho a Seiryuu nada sobre él salvo que era Ouryuu y que había venido a la aldea de Seiryuu porque podría o no podría haber hecho una promesa que Seiryuu no podía recordar, o su falta de preocupación a pesar de que Zeno siempre parecía tener la cabeza en las nubes.

Además, no era como si Zeno le hubiese pedido que lo utilizara para matar a alguien. Si era solo para ver la lejanía, desde el principio a Seiryuu no le habría importado usarlo si Zeno se lo hubiese pedido.

"Sin embardo me han estado doliendo, y mi visión es un poco borrosa."

"Sí. Estar enfermo hace eso a los poderes de dragón. Lo siento. Y gracias. El más cercano… si no me equivoco no debería estar tan lejos, así que deberías ser capaz de verlo."

Seiryuu asintió en conformidad.

Seiryuu señaló un árbol especialmente alto no muy lejos de dónde estaban, y Zeno accedió en subirle hasta allí cuando estuviese mejor. Con suerte, cuando su fiebre bajara, su visión sería más clara, estaría más despierto y Zeno se sentiría menos preocupado acerca de que él se callera.

"Estoy bien. Puedo escalar. Y no voy a caerme."

"Sí. Lo sé. Seiryuu es inteligente, así que es obvio que puedes hacer de todo, y tampoco vas a dormitar y desmayarte. Yo también puedo ver que estás mejor. Simplemente estoy siendo egoísta otra vez. ¿Por favor?"

Seiryuu asintió a regañadientes.

"… no es justo. Ladino."

"Sí. Es una venganza."

No había esperado que Zeno le escuchara, así que le miró a la cara sorprendido. Zeno estaba sonriendo maliciosamente, aunque su sonrisa no parecía llegarle a los ojos. Parecía triste.

Al instante después, su sonrisa vaciló y bajó la cabeza otra vez.

"… Lo siento. Mentí. Incluso si no hubieses dicho nada, lo habría sugerido de todos modos. Así que-"

"Zeno quiere que yo sea más travieso."

"Quiero que me hables más sobre las cosas que tú quieres de mí."

Zeno le miró expectante y Seiryuu se sintió confundido.

Seiryuu creía que ya lo había hecho, le había dicho a Zeno lo que quería.

Que le dejara caminar, que no le abrazara con demasiada fuerza, que trajera las cosas de Ao, que no se marchara…

Había dicho muchas cosas egoístas. Y Zeno, incluso las cosas que no había pedido directamente, parecía estarlas teniendo en cuenta en todo momento.

Lo que él quería… Seiryuu no creía que hubiese nada más que quisiera que Zeno hiciese. Más bien, Zeno estaba siendo tan generoso que también le estaba resultando incómodo. Después de todo cuando le había dicho que estaba siendo egoísta, había sido siempre después de decir 'déjamelo todo a mí'. Esa era otra razón por la que se sintió aliviado cuando Zeno le pidió que utilizara sus ojos.

"Cuéntame más, sobre lo que Zeno quiere de mí."

Zeno suspiró exageradamente y sacudió la cabeza.

"Seiryuu, eres alguien difícil de complacer, ¿no?"

Para ser honesto, Seiryuu pensaba lo mismo sobre Zeno.

"Puedes ser más egoísta, ¿sabes?"

Zeno también. Seiryuu creía que se sentiría mucho mejor si Zeno fuese un poco más egoísta.

"Te he dicho esto, pero lo que he conseguido de ti es simplemente la sensación de que me estás pidiendo que haga lo mismo."

Seiryuu asintió en confirmación. Zeno suspiró otra vez.

"Tenemos un montón de tiempo, así que ya llegaremos a un acuerdo sobre esto o algo así."

Seiryuu asintió de nuevo.

Sin embargo no pudo pensar en nada, ya que Zeno era de otro mundo y estaba pensando que quizás esa era una de las razones por la que él le encontraba agradable. Seiryuu no pensaba que le hubiese gustado que fuese de otra manera. Bueno, incluso si él se estaba forzando también a sí mismo. Hoy parecía diferente.

No se refería a si mismo en tercera persona. Eso era lo más obvio.

Y parecía desesperado.

Se preguntó por qué.

Un montón de tiempo… le había dicho Zeno, y aún así, pensó Seiryuu mientras veía a Zeno mirando hacia el cielo sin nubes y fijando su mirada en el sol cegador, parecía como si quisiera resolverlo lo más pronto posible como si creyera que ya le quedaba poco tiempo.

El sol cejador… El sol se estaba reflejado en los ojos marrones de Zeno, pero… no era como si le estuviese mirando. Era algo más allá de eso, algo que no podía ser visto por los ojos de Seiryuu.

"Vamos a comenzar… con eso, supongo."

Le dijo Zeno de repente, rompiendo el tren de los pensamientos de Seiryuu.

"Dijiste que oculto cosas, ¿verdad?"


	8. Chapter 8

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Kou (Rietto)** y se llama " **This Time** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

Capítulo 8:

"Como era de esperar, los ojos de Seiryuu son los mejores, ¿no? Pero, otra vez, puede que sea solamente porque soy demasiado transparente. En aquel entonces, ellos también se dieron cuenta, creo."

Zeno no lo negó. Ni siquiera lo intentó. A pesar de que parecía muy triste y herido.

"… ¿Ellos?"

"Mis últimos compañeros. No dijeron nada, pero era bastante obvio por sus rostros. En aquel entonces, hubo un tiempo en el que me pregunté por qué aceptaron estar conmigo a pesar de que se dieron cuenta de que estaba ocultando algo. Seiryuu, ¿por qué sigues conmigo?"

"Porque eso no me importa."

Como había dicho, incluso si Zeno era raro y le ocultaba cosas, aún así no podía parecerle desagradable. Y se sintió unido a él en un tiempo record. Claro que encontraba su falta de preocupación un poco preocupante, pero podía dejarlo a un lado porque Zeno le había demostrado que también tenía puntos buenos."

"Por favor, encuéntralo problemático. Seiryuu, al igual que estoy aliviado de que puedas aceptarme a pesar de que soy un extraño y como dijiste, soy raro, si no estás preocupado tenemos un problema."

"Zeno se disculpó por tener que pedirme ir con él siendo un extraño, así que está bien. Y… estoy preocupado. Zeno parece triste. Así que no preguntaré."

"No estoy triste. Voy a responder apropiadamente a cualquier pregunta que me hagas."

"Zeno no tiene que forzarse a sí mismo por mí."

"No lo hago. Debido a que Seiryuu está aquí he sido increíblemente feliz."

"… No mientas."

Era básicamente una repetición de su conversación anterior, y por la forma en que Zeno suspiró Seiryuu se imaginó que él también se había dado cuenta.

"Es diferente. Es solo que… Bueno, es cierto que no me gusta hablar de algunas cosas. Sin embargo eso no significa que esté mintiendo sobre que estoy feliz estando contigo, y no significa que no esté dispuesto a hablar sobre ello.

Seiryuu asintió.

"Zeno dijo que no era algo sobre lo que debería pensar mucho, así que está bien."

Dragones. Zeno era especialmente evasivo y lucía triste cuando estaba hablando sobre ellos. Y hasta ahora no le había dicho a Seiryuu su razón para venir a su aldea y decidir llevársele con él, así que Seiryuu supuso que en realidad tampoco quería hablar de eso.

Una promesa, Zeno le había dicho eso, pero como Seiryuu no podía recordar nada, no podía creérselo realmente. A pesar de que sí, sentía que Zeno le resultaba familiar, a pesar de que no podía recordar haberse encontrado con él antes.

Era tan raro.

Pero de nuevo, Seiryuu tan solo tenía cuatro años. No podía recordar mucho sobre lo que ocurrió cuando acababa de nacer. Solo oscuridad, y entonces cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba con Ao. La memoria era algo tan curioso.

"Lo siento. Puedes olvidarte de eso. Y no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Si hay algo que quieras saber, solo tienes que preguntármelo."

"Zeno también."

"Lo haré. Así que, Seiryuu también, simplemente pregúntame lo que quieras. Solo te diré la verdad. No voy a mentirte."

Seiryuu asintió y eso fue todo.

Zeno le miró expectante durante el resto del día, como si estuviese esperando que Seiryuu comenzara a bombardearle con preguntas.

Había un montón de preguntas que había estado esperando poder hacerle, pero quizás debido a que estaba enfermo, no podía recordar la mayoría de ellas. Pensó que si podía olvidarse de ellas, entonces eso significaba que esas preguntas no eran tan importantes después de todo.

Al final, antes de dormirse esa noche, solo le preguntó una cosa.

"¿Vas a estar aquí cuando me despierte?"

Zeno se lo confirmó.

Por ahora, esa era la única cosa que Seiryuu quería saber sobre Zeno.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El estado de ánimo de Zeno mejoró y al día siguiente volvió a su usual forma de ser extrañamente despreocupada. Se refería a sí mismo en tercera persona otra vez, y su alegre sonrisa había vuelto. Parecía tan feliz cuando anunció que la fiebre de Seiryuu había bajado de nuevo, y estaba riéndose abiertamente cuando le cogió en brazos. Seiryuu no sabía si estaba así porque estaba mejor y Zeno, siendo la persona amable que era, estaba muy emocionado al respecto, o si Zeno simplemente estaba utilizando una fachada.

Quizás se trataba de las dos cosas. Parecía sincero cuando se lo agradeció a los cielos.

La vista desde el árbol también era clara, para los ojos de Seiryuu. Zeno suspiró de alivio cuando escuchó eso. Entonces Seiryuu le dijo a Zeno dónde estaba la aldea más cercana, y también le señaló a Zeno las rutas, al igual que por dónde había que pasar para llegar allí. Zeno le preguntó por unas pocas rutas posibles, y también pidió la opinión de Seiryuu.

Que le preguntaran su opinión, no era algo con lo que Seiryuu estuviese familiarizado. Estaba reacio a responder. Pero Zeno esperó pacientemente su respuesta y nunca le metió prisas, y era evidente que estaba teniendo sus palabras en consideración.

Era raro, pero de nuevo, Zeno había sido así desde el principio. Era solo que había habido tantas cosas más raras y sorprendentes antes, que Seiryuu solamente no se había dado cuenta de lo raro que era hasta ahora.

Zeno realmente hablaba en serio, cuando le dijo que quería que Seiryuu fuese más egoísta, y aparentemente estaba determinado a averiguar cada opinión que Seiryuu tenía sobre cada pequeña cosa.

Era injusto. Seiryuu decidió pensar en maneras de averiguar también los deseos de Zeno, así podría ayudarle a hacerlos realidad. Sin embargo ahora mismo estaba dependiendo de Zeno completamente, así que podría ser difícil. Al menos, Seiryuu decidió que no diría que no cuando Zeno le pidiera algo.

Eso también hizo que se sintiera mejor, usar su poder para ayudar a Zeno.

Quizás podría tomar la iniciativa y abrazarle o algo cuando se fueran a dormir más tarde. Parecía que a Zeno le gustaba eso, por alguna razón.

"Muy bien. Si Zeno lo estima correctamente y si el clima se mantiene así a nuestro favor, podremos llegar allí mañana al mediodía. Ahora vámonos. Seiryuu, agárrate fuerte, ¿de acuerdo?"

Seiryuu asintió contra el pecho de Zeno, y le agarró con fuerza.

"Lo siento. Solo tres días, y entonces Zeno te dejará bajarte. ¿Puedes soportarlo hasta entonces?"

Seiryuu asintió otra vez.

"Gracias. Entonces, vamos allá."

Zeno tarareó mientras caminaba, un poco más rápido que el ritmo que Seiryuu recordaba que usaba cuando caminaban de la mano. Aparentemente había estado ralentizándose a sí mismo para adaptarse al ritmo de Seiryuu."

"… ¿Yo soy… lento?"

"Hm, ¿de dónde ha venido eso?"

"No soy tan rápido como Zeno, ¿no?"

"Zeno tiene las piernas más largas así que por supuesto que mis pasos serán más amplios y parecerá que voy más deprisa. Sin embargo Zeno cree que eres rápido."

"Zeno también es más fuerte."

"Zeno no es fuerte para nada. Ahora mismo, solamente parezco más fuerte porque soy más grande."

"Quiero ser más fuerte. He estado… dejando de lado mi práctica con la espada. Tengo que apresurarme antes de que olvide el movimiento que Ao me enseñó."

"Aún no estás completamente recuperado, así que Zeno no quiere que te esfuerces hasta la semana que viene, por lo menos. ¿Te parece bien esperar hasta entonces?"

"La semana que viene… entendido."

"Gracias. Así que practicar con la espada, ¿eh? Zeno también usaba una espada antes, pero no la he utilizado desde hace mucho tiempo."

"¿Puedo mostrárselo a Zeno?"

"¿No te importa que Zeno te mire? Jejeje, soy tan feliz. Entonces es una promesa."

Un espadachín. Zeno fue un espadachín. A pesar de que sus manos no eran callosas y ásperas como las de Ao, había usado una espada.

"Zeno se pregunta cuándo fue la última vez que utilizó una. Desde antes de empezar a viajar, ¿creo? Sin embargo últimamente Zeno pelea con las manos desnudas."

A pesar de que afirmaba que no era fuerte, había luchado. A pesar de que era más delgado y menos musculoso que Ao, también era un guerrero.

Seiryuu decidió que le pediría que le mostrara su forma de luchar. Podría resultarle útil más adelante.

Esperaba que a Ao no le importara que le prestara a Zeno su espada, ya que aún era demasiado grande y pesada para que él la usara.

"Zeno, ¿quién te enseñó a luchar?"

"Zeno aprendió a luchar por sí mismo. Con soldados, bandidos… a veces también con animales salvajes. Como osos. No creerías cuántas veces me he topado con un oso. Sin embargo lo básico, se lo enseñaron a Zeno sus antiguos compañeros."

Un oso…

Seiryuu vio a Ao pelear contra un oso una vez. Su carne fue bastante deliciosa. Sin embargo Ao le dijo que no se enfrentara a uno hasta que estuviese seguro de su propia habilidad, y que, si era posible, simplemente no le enfrentara.

Zeno era fuerte, concluyó Seiryuu, a pesar de lo descoordinado que podía ser a veces. Si le estaba diciendo la verdad. Por otra parte, Zeno le había jurado que solo le diría la verdad.

"Sin embargo Zeno no llegó a utilizar las habilidades que ellos me enseñaron, hasta que nos separamos. Y no llevaba una espada conmigo cuando Zeno comenzó a viajar, así que estoy oxidado. Quizás podré volver a aprender con Seiryuu. Suena divertido."

"Zeno puede usar la espada de Ao. Todavía es muy grande para mí."

"¿Zeno puede? ¿Estás seguro?"

Al parecer Zeno se sorprendió tanto que se detuvo. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco. Seiryuu asintió.

"Sí. Yo también quiero ver pelear a Zeno."

Zeno se rió abiertamente, parecía tan feliz, y cuando empezó a moverse otra vez, casi estaba saltando.

"Zeno no es fuerte, de modo que no será muy interesante de ver. Pero Zeno también quiere verte pelear."

De alguna manera fue un poco sorprendente. Si se trataba de Zeno, había pensado que se opondría a que Seiryuu luchara. Después de todo, estaba tan angustiado cuando Seiryuu se desmayó. Seiryuu pensó que diría algo como, no tienes que hacerlo, estoy aquí, me voy a encargar de todas las peleas por ti o algo por el estilo.

Era tan raro y sorprendente.

Bueno, no era como si Seiryuu no estuviese satisfecho con eso. Había desafiado a Ao viniendo con Zeno, así que, si era posible, no quería tener que olvidarse completamente de sus enseñanzas.

Porque, sería demasiado cruel para Ao si Seiryuu se olvidara de él. Por alguna razón pensó que era así.

"Ao era un gran espadachín, ¿no?"

Seiryuu asintió. Ao fue el mejor maestro de la espada en la aldea.

"Yo no soy tan bueno. Por eso, contra los soldados, usé mis ojos."

"Aún así. Seiryuu ha empezado a aprender hace poco, ¿cierto? Quizás, ¿tienes un par de meses de experiencia? Es normal sentirse incompetente ahora. Pero, todos los Seiryuus tienen habilidad con la espada. También Seiryuu, sin duda llegará a ser un formidable espadachín en el futuro. Y también has aprendido del mejor. Practiquemos un montón cuando te encuentres mejor. Podemos cazar juntos mientras practicamos si quieres. "

"Que no sean osos, bandidos, o soldados."

"Por supuesto. Vayamos a por animales pequeños. Uno por uno. No contra luchadores humanos. Al menos hasta que seamos más fuertes."

Sonaba lo suficientemente razonable, así que Seiryuu estuvo de acuerdo.

"Sin embargo por ahora… Hm, veamos. Tendremos que recoger verduras y hierbas, y tal vez poner trampas para atrapar algo. Aunque hay que tener cuidado, algunas de las plantas pueden ser venenosas. Seiryuu, ¿sabes cuáles son venenosas?"

Seiryuu negó con la cabeza, no.

"Entonces, Zeno te dirá lo que puede y no puede ser comido más tarde. También te voy a enseñar cómo preparar las trampas."

"¿Zeno sabe todo eso? ¿Así es como has sobrevivido durante todo este tiempo? ¿Dónde aprendiste todo esto?"

"Sobre dónde lo aprendí, Zeno ha olvidado los detalles. Mis antiguos compañeros me enseñaron algunas, he leído acerca de otras, y con la mayoría tuve una mala experiencia. Zeno cree que si fuera una persona normal habría muerto hace muchos años. Es porque soy Ouryuu que he podido sobrevivir durante todo este tiempo."

"¿Leer…?"

"Sí. Ya sabes, de libros, pergaminos y cosas así. Alguien me mostró un montón de libros con imágenes muy bonitas, y fue bastante educativo."

Seiryuu le miró sin comprender, y al parecer Zeno entendió la razón de su silencio. Aunque no comentó nada al respecto.

"Zeno también te va a enseñar a leer, más adelante. Tal vez también consiga algunos libros más tarde. Unos con imágenes bonitas. ¿Eso te gustaría?"

"Imágenes bonitas… Interesante."

"¡Entonces está decidido! Ya está en mi lista de la compra mental. Puede ser costoso, así que puede que las imágenes bonitas tengan que esperar."

Seiryuu asintió en comprensión.

Los libros son caros. No sabía lo que eran los libros, pero como no tenían dinero no eran una prioridad. Como el licor para Ryokuryuu. La prioridad era el mapa, y más hierbas según Zeno.

Un mapa es una pieza de papel con una imagen del territorio dibujada. Sin embargo no era bonito. ¿Qué podría ser dibujado si Zeno decía que había imágenes bonitas?

… no puede tratarse de corazones, ¿verdad? No podría ser. Sí, los corazones no son bonitos en absoluto. Lo primero es lo primero, necesitaba redefinir el término 'bonito'. Cosas bonitas… cosas que le gustaría tocar…

El medallón de Zeno.

Es bonito. Los corazones no son bonitos.

Seiryuu se sintió bastante orgulloso de su revelación.

Hablando de eso, Zeno era increíble.

Zeno había estado caminando durante un tiempo, pero no se había puesto a sudar. El latido de su corazón también se sentía lento y constante. Mientras tarareaba felizmente, su respiración tampoco era irregular.

Si se trataba de resistencia, nadie podía ganarle. Le había dicho algo así.

Silenciosamente, Seiryuu se preguntó si sería posible ser mejor que él en eso.


	9. Chapter 9

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Kou (Rietto)** y se llama " **This Time** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

Capítulo 9:

Zeno le dijo que no le ayudara, que no hiciera nada durante tres días, así que Seiryuu no hizo nada útil. Zeno hizo un montón de garabatos de aspecto extraño en el suelo con un palo, y le dijo que a eso que había hecho se le llamaban letras. Una letra representa una sílaba, y cuando las combinas forman palabras. Uniendo palabras se forman oraciones. Y así continuamente. Por ahora, como Seiryuu parecía tan frustrado, Zeno solo quería que intentara escribir mientras esperaba.

Zeno le demostró cómo hacerlo diciéndole que sílaba de cada garabato representaba y escribía su nombre 'Zeno', antes de irse a prepararlo todo. Seiryuu intentó imitarle. Ver lo diferente que le parecía le frustraba, así que lo reescribió una y otra vez.

También intentó hacer el nombre de Ao. Zeno le dijo que lo había escrito bien y que tenía una escritura linda, pero como las letras apenas se parecían al ejemplo que Zeno le había hecho, realmente no pudo aceptar su cumplido. Antes de que se fuera para continuar haciendo lo suyo, Zeno caviló que a él le gustaría ver a Seiryuu escribiendo su propio nombre.

Así que Seiryuu lo intentó. Una y otra vez, a pesar de que su mano parecía no querer colaborar. Era como volver a empezar a aprender a manejar la espada. Ao le dijo que aún no estaba acostumbrado a la forma, y que era por eso que algunos de los movimientos que intentaba le salían mal. Después de un tiempo le dijo, que si continuaba practicando, le resultaría más fácil. Al parecer con la escritura pasaba lo mismo.

Chilló y casi saltó de la sorpresa cuando Zeno le llamó. Al parecer había estado tan absorto durante sus intentos que no se había dado cuenta de que el sol ya se estaba poniendo y la comida estaba lista.

"¿Qué has escrito? ¿Zeno puede verlo?"

Seiryuu asintió.

"'Seiryuu', lo intenté. Zeno dijo que quería ver mi nombre escrito."

"¡Increible! Zeno apenas podía escribir una letra cuando me enseñaron a escribir por primera vez. Seiryuu es tan inteligente."

"¿Zeno está feliz?"

"Sí. ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! ¡Y también has escrito mi nombre! ¡Me siento tan especial! Ah, pero quizás estoy siendo vanidoso, después de todo eso fue lo que Zeno escribió como ejemplo, ¿no?"

De alguna manera, su reacción, como era normal en el caso de Zeno, le resultó extraña. Extendió la mano y tiró de la manga de Zeno.

"Escribí mi nombre."

Le dijo de nuevo, porque Zeno no parecía darse cuenta de ello.

"¿Lo hiciste?"

Seiryuu asintió. Zeno miró al suelo y buscó sus intentos.

"Lo siento, pero quizás es porque ahora está oscuro. ¿Cuál es?"

Le preguntó, y Seiryuu se sintió confundido.

Había escrito 'Seiryuu' la mayor parte de las veces. ¿Estaba tan mal que Zeno no podía leerlo?

"¿Escribí… 'Seiryuu' mal?"

Le preguntó a la vez que señalaba uno de sus intentos, y la sonrisa de Zeno cayó. De pronto parecía como si estuviese asustado de algo.

"… Sí, pero es culpa mía. Es una palabra complicada. Debería ser así. Pero has escrito 'Ao' y mi nombre correctamente y maravillosamente."

Zeno le dijo que lo que había escrito se leía 'Seiriyu' antes de agacharse y corregirle, garabateando de forma similar aunque aún así eran diferentes a los garabatos que estaban en el suelo cerca de los intentos de Seiryuu. Seiryuu le imitó y miró su cara, para buscar algún tipo de reconocimiento. Sin embargo por alguna razón, Zeno parecía aún más asustado.

"¿…? Zeno, ¿no estás feliz? ¿No soy… bueno?"

"No has hecho nada malo. Es solo que… Seiryuu, lo siento. Debería haberte preguntado esto al principio, pero…"

"¿…?"

"Seiryuu, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seiryuu no conocía los detalles. Los niños en su aldea tenían nombres, dados por sus padres. Entonces esos nombres eran utilizados para llamarse a ellos mismos.

Eso se aplicaba a todo el mundo a excepción de Seiryuu.

Él era Seiryuu, así que era llamado así. Ao también era llamado 'Seiryuu' por los aldeanos. Ao también le llamaba 'Seiryuu'. Seiryuu recordó escuchar a la gente decir que su madre había muerto, que él la había matado, así que incluso si hubo un tiempo en el que le habría gustado preguntarle a alguien si tenía un nombre como los demás niños o no, no tenía nadie a quien preguntárselo.

Independientemente de si cuando nació le dieron un nombre o no, Seiryuu no lo sabía.

"¿Y tu padre?"

"Ao me dijo… que es una mala persona. No debería… acercarme a él. Siempre me detuvo antes de que pudiera encontrarle."

Zeno estaba enfadado y tenso.

"Si ocurre lo mismo en el futuro, comprobaré su protección divina por mí mismo y veré cómo sobreviven. Cualquiera que sea la razón, ¡¿esto no está yendo demasiado lejos?! Abi se habría cabreado por esto."

Seiryuu bajó la mirada hacia su sopa y permaneció en silencio. Comprendía que a Zeno no le gustaran los aldeanos, y que ahora mismo estaba abrumado por su deseo de correr hasta donde estaban y golpear a alguien, pero si era sincero no podía entender por qué estaba enfadado.

Seiryuu tampoco sabía quién era la persona llamada Abi que había mencionado. Sin embargo Seiryuu se imagino que era uno de los antiguos compañeros de Zeno. Quizás aquel que le había hablado sobre el poder de Seiryuu. Por otra parte, no debería haber ninguna razón para que esa persona se enfadara por la falta de nombre de Seiryuu.

"Seiryuu, ¿hay algún nombre por el que gustaría ser llamado?"

Seiryuu miró hacia arriba e inclinó la cabeza confundido.

"Necesitas un nombre."

"… ¿no es Seiryuu suficiente, si es simplemente para llamarme a mí?"

"Sí, pero eso no es un nombre. Es lo que eres, no quién eres. Seiryuu, tener un nombre es algo maravilloso y natural. Ya que este es una oración y una alabanza, así cuando la gente te llama por tu nombre, están reconociendo la oración y están de acuerdo con la alabanza."

"¿Una oración… y una alabanza?"

"Sí. Es algo más que simplemente la forma en la que te suelen llamar. Por eso tienes que tener uno, Seiryuu."

"Estoy bien… sin ello."

No es como si hubiese algo digno de alabanza en él, y las cosas por las que la gente oraba que estaban relacionadas con él eran normalmente pidiendo que se quedara lejos o borrar la existencia maldita de Seiryuu con su muerte. Que ya no hubiera más Seiryuu, por así decirlo. Creía que 'Seiryuu' era suficiente para transmitir eso. Pero Zeno le dijo que no.

"También hubo un tiempo en el que yo no tenía nombre, Seiryuu. La gente me llamó Ouryuu durante años, así que se lo bonito que es ser llamado por tu nombre. Mi antiguo compañero, ah, mencioné su nombre antes ¿verdad? Abi estaba tan feliz que se puso a llorar cuando le llamé por su nombre, y yo también fui muy feliz cuando alguien importante para mi me llamaba 'Zeno'. Además, ella me dijo que también estaba feliz de poder llamarme por mi nombre."

"… ¿Feliz?"

"Sí. Ser capaz de orar por una persona valiosa, y ser capar de alabar a una persona valiosa, es tan maravilloso como ser orado y alabado. Es por eso, Seiryuu, que quiero que tengas un nombre."

Seiryuu sintió que su rostro ardía mientras removía distraídamente su sopa de verduras. Se preguntó si tendría fiebre otra vez.

"No quiero… ninguno en particular. Estoy bien con cualquier cosa."

Ahora que pensaba en ello, una vez Ao también le pidió que pensara un nombre para si mismo.

"Escucha, mocoso. Tu madre es una fracasada, tu padre es un bastardo, y todos los demás son malditos idiotas. Es por eso que nadie nunca me ha dicho tu nombre. Necesitas uno. Así que piensa en algo."

Sin embargo nunca lo mencionó de nuevo.

"No puede ser cualquier cosa. Debe ser algo que se adapte a Seiryuu."

Zeno se cruzó de brazos y al parecer se puso a pensar profundamente. Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que Seiryuu ni siquiera podía obligarse a intentar pensar en un nombre para sí mismo, y había decidido pensarlo por él.

"… ¿monstruo?"

"Si tú eres un monstruo, entonces yo también lo soy, y los otros dragones. Y tal vez un montón de otras personas lindas, amables, fuertes e inteligentes como Seiryuu. No es lo suficientemente distintivo."

Seiryuu le miró fijamente mientras veía a Zeno con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba y con la comida abandonada delante de él. Estaba murmurando algunas palabras que Seiryuu nunca antes había oído. Bueno, tratándose de Zeno, que su elección fuese rara era algo que podría esperarse. Le preguntaría sobre su significado más tarde.

Sin embargo por ahora…

"Zeno, tienes de comer o de lo contrario morirás."

Zeno dejó de murmurar y se giró hacia Seiryuu con sus ojos marrones abiertos ampliamente, claramente visibles para Seiryuu a pesar de la oscuridad.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Si no comes, ¿morirás?"

Le repitió, pero esta vez por alguna razón le salió como una pregunta. Era solo que, Zeno había estado llevando cosas pesadas, y había estado haciéndolo todo. Tampoco había descansado ni siquiera un momento. Pensó que era algo obvio. Si además de eso no comía, moriría de la fatiga y el hambre. Sin embargo Zeno se le quedó mirando con asombro, como si acabara de decir perlas de sabiduría.

"Me recuerdas mucho a alguien. Me he estado preguntando a quién, pero creo que ahora puedo ver el parecido."

"¿A Seiryuu? ¿Al de la historia?"

"Bueno, eso también. Pero había otra persona con quien solía vivir que me dijo cosas similares. Sobre que moriría si me negaba a comer. Ahora que pienso en ello, su situación también era similar a la tuya. Esto es malo. Ya me he disculpado por no ser agradecido, así que no es bueno que repita mi error. Estoy comiendo, gracias a los cielos por la comida."

Se bebió la sopa de un trago, juntó las manos, y dio las gracias a los cielos de nuevo. Seiryuu copió sus movimientos.

"Seiryuu, ¿cómo te encuentras? Las hierbas se han agotado, y no he podido encontrar ninguna cerca de aquí, así que no puedo hacerte la medicina de hoy. Sin embargo espero poder conseguir más mañana en la aldea. ¿Todavía tienes nauseas? ¿Aún todo da vueltas a tu alrededor?"

Seiryuu negó con la cabeza, no. Se había sentido mucho mejor a pesar de que aún estaba un poco débil. Pero si era sincero, más que descansar, lo que quería hacer era moverse. Quería ayudar, tal vez recogiendo leña o hierbas, verduras y frutas. Quizás buscando agua o cocinando. Lo que le dijo Zeno 'no hagas nada durante tres días' era lo único que le detenía.

Seiryuu se dio cuenta de que aún estaba asustado.

Incluso con las confirmaciones reiteradas de Zeno, todavía estaba asustado de que todo esto tan solo fuese un sueño. O peor, de si Zeno le abandonaría si hacía las cosas mal. Zeno básicamente le había estado diciendo que no se preocupara de nada, que fuese egoísta y se dejara llevar, pero por alguna razón eso hacía que a Seiryuu le resultara más difícil hacer precisamente eso.

Bueno, Zeno era un extraño y Seiryuu no sabía nada sobre él. Solo había estado con él durante unos pocos días, y Zeno no había empezado a mostrarse más abierto con él hasta hoy, así que quizás era algo normal para él el hecho de ser cauteloso. El mismo Zeno podría decirle que era genial y que era de esperar ya que Seiryuu es inteligente o algo así.

Seiryuu recordó lo que Zeno le había dicho ese mismo día. Le dijo que Seiryuu era parecido a una chica con la que solía vivir. Zeno no solía ser llamado por su nombre, y por lo menos uno de sus amigos tampoco. Zeno podía luchar, sus amigos le enseñaron lo básico, pero aprendió la mayor parte con la experiencia que había adquirido durante su viaje. Al parecer luchaba contra osos muy a menudo, pero la mayor parte de las veces lo hacía con las manos desnudas a pesar de que sabía cómo manejar una espada. La mayor parte de las cosas que sabía Zeno también eran fruto de su propia experiencia, pero sus amigos le habían enseñado algunas y había leído sobre otras en libros con imágenes bonitas.

Eso era un poco de información a pesar de que aún no era todo.

Debía ser porque pensaba que era problemático si Seiryuu simplemente le seguía ciegamente, y como Seiryuu había admitido que se sentía mal preguntándole por las cosas, había sido él mismo el que le había dicho más cosas por su cuenta.

Lo mínimo que Seiryuu podía hacer era recordarlo todo y no preguntar por las cosas que ya había mencionado si tenía que preguntarle algo. No parecía que Zeno se estuviese forzando a sí mismo, le estaba diciendo cosas con las que se sentía cómodo mientras aún ocultaba información. No le había dijo mucho sobre los dragones, o sobre por qué decidió venir a por Seiryuu.

Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente cuando el pensamiento de que a Zeno quizás no le gustaban los dragones actuales, incluido Seiryuu, cruzó su mente, mientras observaba a Zeno apagar el fuego. El suave resplandor de las ascuas moribundas acentuaban su expresión sombría.

"Es tarde. Seiryuu necesita mucho descanso para ponerse mejor, así vamos a dormir por ahora."

Seiryuu asintió, aunque dudaba que fuese capaz de hacerlo.

"No tienes sueño, ¿verdad?"

Seiryuu sacudió la cabeza en confirmación. Zeno sonrió amablemente de forma comprensiva mientras le cubría con las pieles de Ao. El cielo seguía despejado y estaba lleno de estrellas, una vista que Seiryuu se había acostumbrado a contemplar cada noche. Aunque la luna ya no era perfectamente redonda, pero aún así era igual de bonito.

"Veamos… En aquel entonces, Abi me dijo que oír a la gente hablar de tonterías le ayudaba a dormir algunas veces. Sin embargo la mayor parte de las veces simplemente quería matar a esas personas. Lo bueno es que Zeno es robusto, ¿verdad?"

"No voy a querer matar a Zeno."

"Jejeje, me alegro. Pero Zeno va a hablar de todos modos. Seiryuu, ¿sabes que algunas personas usan las estrellas como guía? Para mostrarles el camino o para predecir el futuro, hay muchos que confían sus vidas a las estrellas."

Seiryuu negó con la cabeza, antes de mirar hacia arriba y preguntarse cómo ese hermoso polvo brillante esparcido por el cielo nocturno podría enseñarle el camino.

"Hay patrones, constelaciones, situadas en determinadas partes del cielo en momentos determinados. Por ejemplo… Ah, Zeno la encontró. Allí, ¿la ves? Tiene la forma de un conejo."

"Un conejo… Sí. Puedo verlo."

Pequeñas formas redondeabas interconectadas entre sí. Si las unías, parecía un conejo, con dos estrellas particularmente brillantes que podían hacer de ojos.

"Eso es genial, porque Zeno se inventó esa."

Zeno se rió. Seiryuu parpadeó sorprendido.

"La gente hace patrones con las estrellas desde hace mucho tiempo. Algunos se lo enseñan a los demás, y si ellos también pueden verlo, esa gente se lo enseñará a otros. Los patrones de estrellas son así. He visto pergaminos con patrones de estrellas dibujados, pero solo hubo unos pocos que pude ver por mí mismo. Al parecer, algunas cosas no van a cambiar. Hace miles de años en el Palacio Escarlata, Ouryuu aprendió muchos patrones de Ryokuryuu, pero el único que pudo ver fue la Vía Láctea."

Zeno apuntó hacia arriba y trazó los cúmulos de estrellas, formando lo que parecía ser un río de color blanco brillante a través del cielo.

"Río… blanco. Vía Láctea."

"Es hermoso, ¿no? Ya que no puedo verlas muy a menudo, no recuerdo todas las constelaciones. Si quieres, buscaré libros sobre ello."

Zeno había mencionado imágenes bonitas, una de ellas era sobre el cielo. Seiryuu asintió a su pesar.

"Las que se inventó Zeno… El conejo, la ardilla, el melocotón, el oso… Espera, el oso no es algo que encontró Zeno. Pero también puedo verlos, la Mamá Oso y su Cachorro. También hay otras, pero las estrellas cambian de posición dependiendo de la época del año, ¿ves? No se pueden ver todas al mismo tiempo."

"Yo… puedo verlos. El conejo. La ardilla. El melocotón. Y los osos también."

"¿Puedes? Me alegro. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien dijo que podía ver lo mismo que Zeno estaba viendo. La última vez fue… Hakuryuu, creo. También vio la estrella roja en el amanecer, y también se sentía atraído hacia ella. Bueno, sin embargo ha descendido, así que es imposible verla ahora."

"¿Las estrellas pueden descender? ¿Caer a la tierra?"

"Hay estrellas fugaces, pero eso no es lo que Zeno quería decir. Todo lo que vive volverá al cielo, a los cielos. Algunos creen que las estrellas son aquellas almas que han partido, velando por nosotros, siempre. Algunos creen que si se preocupan demasiado y se sienten frustrados por no poder hacer nada por sus seres queridos desde el cielo, pueden optar por descender y estar entre los vivos de nuevo. Hakuryuu y Zeno se sintieron atraídos por la estrella roja ese día porque era Hiryuu."

Cuando volvió a mirar su rostro, Zeno parecía melancólico. Como era de esperar, las cosas sobre los dragones hacían que se entristeciera. Seiryuu se tragó las preguntas que aparecieron en su mente, y en vez de eso intentó enfocar toda su atención en las bonitas imágenes que Zeno le había mostrado en el cielo.

Después de un rato, Zeno suspiró.

"Si tan solo pudiera oír sus voces…"

"¿La voz de las estrellas?"

"Sí. Si fuera posible, a Zeno le gustaría pedir la opinión de Ao sobre tu nombre."

"Ao me dijo que pensara en algo por mí mismo."

"¿Te acuerdas de eso? Entonces te lo ha tenido que decir hace poco, ¿eh? Así que también pasó un montón de tiempo intentando pensar en un nombre para ti. Razón de más para preguntarle."

"¿Ao… lo hizo…?

"Debió hacerlo. Después de todo quería mucho a Seiryuu. Debía querer mucho alabar a Seiryuu."

Seiryuu se preguntó si eso era cierto.

Cada vez que sus campanillas sonaban, solamente podía imaginarse a Ao reprendiéndole por algo.

"Hey, ¿señor? Zeno no puede pensar un buen nombre para Seiryuu. Si tienes alguna idea puedes compartirla, eso sería genial."

De repente dijo Zeno en voz alta, antes de bostezar igual de fuerte.

"Esto es malo. ¿Por qué Zeno es el único que se está sintiendo somnoliento?"

"Zeno también necesita descansar."

"Supongo… Y Zeno ha… Hecho que te enfermes. Si cruzo los demos, lo más probable es que Ao venga al sueño de Zeno a gritarme por eso. Se lo preguntaré… si viene."

Cuando volvió a mirarle, Zeno ya estaba dormido. Seiryuu miró su rostro durmiente. A diferencia de lo usual, no estaba sonriendo.

Quería ver a Ao.

Seiryuu se sentó y sacudió su cabeza enmascarada, haciendo que las campanillas sonaran.

"… Este es… Zeno. No es culpa suya, así que, Ao, no le culpes."

Luego se quitó la máscara y la colocó cuidadosamente en la cara de Zeno. Se quedó mirando maravillado el brillante medallón atado en su banda, lo tocó tentativamente, y retrocedió porque Zeno gimió y se movió.

Eso era extraño. Normalmente, Zeno dormía como un tronco, inmóvil.

Sin embargo normalmente Zeno le estaba abrazando, se percató afortunadamente. Después de una larga consideración, Seiryuu se apretó contra el cuerpo de Zeno, y se puso tensó cuando fue inmediatamente apresado por los brazos de Zeno, como si lo hubiese estado deseando y hubiese estado esperando por ello durante todo este tiempo. A pesar de que eso era imposible, porque realmente estaba dormido, era claro por su respiración.

Seiryuu esperó, y Zeno no se movió de nuevo.

Pensando que había ayudado a Zeno de alguna manera, Seiryuu cerró los ojos satisfecho.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seiryuu había estado soñando con la oscuridad, sobre encogerse sobre si mismo en un rincón de una habitación fría y oscura mientras escuchaba a alguien llorar de agonía, desde que estaba con Zeno.

Esa noche, fue extrañamente diferente. Él estaba fuera, y aunque era de noche, había luz. La luna estaba llena y había un montón de estrellas. Había luciérnagas a su alrededor, brillando de forma débil y maravillosa. El aire entraba fresco en sus pulmones, frío, y podía oler débilmente algo agradable y relajante. Debía tratarse de las flores que había a su alrededor.

Abrió los brazos y respiró una bocanada de aire. Un lugar bañado por la luz, el cielo y la tierra a la vez, era algo más allá de su imaginación. Sentía como si hubiese estado anhelando un lugar así durante mucho tiempo, pero no podía recordar que ese pensamiento hubiese cruzado nunca su mente. Era un sentimiento extraño.

Pero, era agradable.

"Shin-ah."

La voz de una niña resonó, y Seiryuu se giró hacia ella sorprendido.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zeno le dijo que no se había encontrado con Ao. Pero, que tal vez había venido. Quizás era gracias a la máscara y a las campanillas, reflexionó Zeno con una sonrisa mientras le devolvía la máscara a Seiryuu.

"Shin-ah."

Le dijo. Sorprendiéndole porque era lo mismo que le había dicho esa chica en su sueño, levantó la vista hacia Zeno con los ojos abiertos, quien sonrió y puso su mano en la parte superior de la cabeza de Seiryuu. De alguna manera el gesto se sentía familiar.

"En un posible futuro, salvarás a alguien de la oscuridad. Esa persona elogiará tu bondad, y te otorgará el nombre que significa 'Luz de luna'. Sabrá las mentiras sobre ti, y te aceptará. Porque ella tan solo verá tu verdadero ser, amable, fuerte, y hermoso."

"Como la luna, más suave y más amable que el sol, iluminando el camino en medio de la oscuridad. A Zeno también le parece que es apropiado. La estrella por la que he estado esperando aún no ha aparecido, pero ya a que tú estás aquí, siento que puedo atravesar hasta las noches más oscura. Después de todo, la luna aparece incluso antes de que las estrellas lo hagan."

"Shin-ah, 'la persona de la luz de la luna'. ¿Qué te parece?"

Seiryuu asintió aturdido. Sentía que su cara estaba ardiendo de nuevo, y sus ojos estaban latiendo otra vez. Una especie de emoción indescriptible brotaba de su interior, haciendo que le resultara difícil formular palabras correctamente.

"Voy… Voy a atesorarlo."

Se las arregló para decir con un sollozo ahogado. Zeno estaba riendo a la vez que le alborotaba el cabello.

"Jejeje, ¿te gusta ser llamado por tu nombre después de todo, Shin-ah?"

Él asintió y no pudo contener las lágrimas. Se tambaleó hacia adelante y se presionó contra Zeno, sollozando sobre su ropa. Zeno simplemente le abrazó y le frotó la espalda de forma reconfortante.

"El tú de tus pesadillas será salvado por esa persona, Zeno lo garantiza. Y, un día, también te encontrarás con ella en la vida real. Nuestra luz guía… Ahora mismo, tu nombre también sirve para orar por ello. Habrá un montón de gente que te verá como ella lo hará, Zeno las encontrará para ti. Pero si dudas de mí, ¿puedes creer en ella por ahora?"

Seiryuu, Shin-ah, asintió. La imagen de la chica apareció en su mente. No estaba tan clara como antes en ese lugar lleno de luz. Ella era amable y le aceptaba, tenía las manos cálidas y todo se iluminaba cuando sonreía. Como una llama ardiente que había llegado a amar. Quería verla, era su destino. Era la razón por la qué él era quien era, y la razón por la que había podido conocer a Zeno y a los otros como él y…

"Y Zeno estará contigo hasta entonces. Ella también es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Voy a protegerte a ti, a ella y también a todos los demás. Esperemos y preparémonos juntos, ¿de acuerdo, Shin-ah?

El destino nos unirá pronto.

Con esa oración en mente, Shin-ah aceptó la realidad onírica y los sueños vividos que estaba teniendo. No importaba cuál de ellos fuera real, aún no estaba seguro de cuál era cual. La chica, Zeno y todos los demás estarían allí con él.

Son lo mismo. Son lo mismo, son lo mismo… No estaría en la oscuridad, no haría frío, no estaría solo sin importar lo que realmente sucediera.

Mientras tuviese su nombre, sentía que podía creer en eso.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. A lo mejor algunos de vosotros os habéis dado cuenta de que en el fanfic me refiero a Abi en femenino. Esto no es un error de traducción, en el fanfic original de Kou (Rietto) está puesto así a posta. Ya que en la misma página de la que estoy traduciendo este fanfic (podéis ver el link en mi perfil),hay otro de MurkyMuse llamado "Eyes of a Dragon", que trata sobre los dragones originales y es un universo alterno en el que Abi es una chica. A Kou (Rietto) le gustó la idea de que Abi fuese mujer, y por eso en su fanfic también ha incluido esta variante respecto a la historia original.

Yo también he leído "Eyes of a Dragon" y es otra de las traducciones que me gustaría hacer si MurkyMuse me da permiso. Pero eso ya se verá, por ahora tengo que terminar con las que tengo pendientes de Kou (Rietto). Pero, ¿a vosotros os gusta la idea? ¿Os gustaría que hiciera esta traducción?

Aclarado esto, ya solo me queda darle las gracias a Tsukiyo-san por sus reviews.

Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	10. Chapter 10

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Kou (Rietto)** y se llama " **This Time** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

Capítulo 10:

Después de eso el viaje continuó como estaba planeado.

A pesar de que aún no tenían un plan. Tan solo llegar a la aldea más cercana, conseguir un mapa y hierbas. Intentar conseguir dinero. Comprar licor para Ryokuryuu y libros con imágenes bonitas, esto solo si podían. Encontrar un asentamiento y amigos. Era todo muy espontáneo y solamente tenían planes, no misiones, y ninguno de real importancia para Shin-ah.

Después de todo no le importaba dónde estuviera siempre que Zeno estuviese allí.

Sin embargo la primera aldea que encontraron no era buena.

Como se había podido dar cuenta antes, algunos aldeanos de la aldea de Seiryuu habían desaparecido durante el tiempo que Shin-ah estuvo inconsciente. Al parecer esa gente había tomado la misma dirección que Shin-ah y Zeno.

Entonces esos aldeanos extendieron la noticia sobre el ataque de los soldados de la Tribu de la Tierra, y sobre que era posible que atacaran pronto. De modo que la aldea que encontraron estaba en caos.

"¡Esos idiotas! ¡No pueden dejar de causarnos problemas, por el amor de Dios!"

Zeno quería quedarse en una posada porque consideraba que Shin-ah aún no estaba completamente recuperado, pero como Shin-ah le dijo que esa aldea era más o menos del mismo tamaño que su aldea, no creía que hubiese ninguna. Aún así, por lo menos, esperaba ser capaz de quedarse en la casa de alguien o algo así.

Sin embargo con el pánico reinante, eso sería imposible.

Aún así, Zeno quería conseguir el mapa y las hierbas lo más pronto posible, así que tenían que entrar a la aldea.

Shin-ah estaba bastante angustiado.

El hecho de que no pudiese rechazar a Zeno cuando le pidió que se quitara la máscara tampoco ayudó. Zeno le dijo que aunque él era un niño adorable y lindo, sin importar cómo la gente le mirara, su máscara atraería demasiado la atención. Si los idiotas (Shin-ah no podía hacer más que empezar a referirse a ellos así, ya que Zeno y Ao lo hacían) también le hablaban a los aldeanos sobre Shin-ah, probablemente le describirían como a un monstruo enmascarado en vez de cómo un niño.

Y Zeno, que aún insistía en llevarle en brazos, decidió presionar el rostro de Shin-ah contra su pecho para ocultar sus ojos maravillosamente diferentes (según sus palabras) después de decir cosas como, "Sólo concéntrate en el corazón de Zeno". Estaba tan ansioso que apenas podía pensar.

A pesar de que le había sugerido esperar en el campamento, Zeno rechazó la idea.

"Shin-ah, ahora mismo, la única cosa que está evitando que les mande al infierno es el hecho de que estás en mis brazos. Así que a no ser que quieras que ellos estén muertos por la mañana, y Zeno te entendería perfectamente si quisieras que lo estuvieran, ¿podrías venir con Zeno por favor?"

Ao no querría que ellos resultaran heridos, de modo que Shin-ah aceptó a regañadientes.

Bueno, afortunadamente, no pasó nada. Así que todo estaba bien.

A pesar de que estaba tan cansado después de eso. Sintiéndose abrumado por la sensación del palpitante corazón de Zeno, el ritmo constante y la vibración que podía sentir contra su piel. Sus ojos deseando mirar a través de Zeno para ver el pequeño y lindo órgano y tocarlo…

Eso no sucedió, pero Shin-ah estaba agotado de todos modos. Creía que nunca se había sentido más agotado que en ese momento, incluso cuando Ao le enseñó cómo usar su poder por primera vez, así que eso era bastante.

En el campamento, Zeno le dijo que esperara mientras preparaba la cena, como siempre, y Shin-ah se apresuró en buscar su máscara en la bolsa de Zeno, fijándola en su rostro con más firmeza de la necesaria, y luego sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente. El sonido de las campanillas y el peso familiar le calmaron considerablemente. Zeno estaba vivo, e ileso, tarareando a la vez que se encargaba de todo como siempre, y con su máscara no sería capaz de usar su poder. Zeno no sería paralizado, y eso fue un alivio tan grande que ya estaba sollozando cuando se quiso dar cuenta.

"Zeno no morirá tan fácilmente, ¿sabes? No te preocupes… Nunca voy a morir, no me vas a matar…"

Se disculpó Zeno, y se lo dijo a la vez que le abrazaba fuertemente. A Shin-ah le pareció recordar a Ao diciendo cosas similares, aunque no estaba muy seguro.

Por si acaso, decidió que tenía motivos lo suficientemente buenos como para preocuparse.

La siguiente aldea estaba a una semana de distancia, y Shin-ah también se estaba sintiendo mejor. Como prometió, Zeno le dejó caminar por sí mismo, a pesar de que caminaba mucho más despacio. También se detuvieron muchas veces. Zeno se tomó su tiempo para enseñarle a Seiryuu las plantas y su efectos en el cuerpo y cómo prepararlas. La mayoría de ellas se hervían y se bebían, pero con algunas también se podían hacer pomadas. Y Zeno también se tomó su tiempo para enseñarle a leer y escribir, pero realmente no le importaba. No es como si tuvieran una fecha límite o algo así.

Por la noche, observar las estrellas se había convertido en un hábito, y Zeno le contaba historias relacionadas con los patrones que no podía ver. También encontró un montón de nuevos patrones, y por una vez Shin-ha se alegró de tener sus ojos, porque así podía verlos todos y Zeno estaba tan feliz de que pudiera hacerlo. Le pidió a Shin-ah que le avisara si veía algo, porque él también quería ver lo que Shin-ah veía, y Shin-ah entró en pánico porque las estrellas eran tan abrumadoras, ya que eran tantas y brillaban tanto, y tampoco tenía tan buena imaginación como Zeno. Pero Zeno le dijo que tenían mucho tiempo, y que podía esperar para siempre, así que no tenía que entrar en pánico por eso.

Zeno le dijo que si tuviese mejor vista, entonces seguramente también encontraría algo en el cielo. Era por eso que le iba a enseñar a Shin-ah más cosas de este mundo. Especialmente lo hermoso que era. Le dijo que Shin-ah solo merecía lo mejor.

Un día encontraron un árbol de nísperos, y aunque era extraño para ser verano, había frutas colgando de sus ramas, y Zeno decidió tomar algunos y hacer sidra con los demás. Le dijo que una bendición no podía desdeñarse. Después de todo no creía que fuesen capaces de conseguir suficiente dinero para comprar el licor pronto. Lo bueno era que tenían más de un frasco disponible.

"Con suerte, será suficiente. Aunque es dulce y un licor débil, y no es algo que a Shuten le gustara mucho. ¿Lo has probado, Shin-ah?"

Shin-ah negó con la cabeza.

Zeno le dijo que ya se lo había imaginado, pero que aún así era una blasfemia. Los niños tenían que tomar un montón de cosas dulces, le dijo que Guen también lo decía. Cuando Shin-al le contó lo que Ao le decía, sobre que no comiera muchos dulces o sus dientes se pudrirían y se caerían, Zeno le respondió que le crecerían de nuevo así que no pasaba nada si lo hacía.

De todos modos, Shin-ha decidió limitar su ingesta de cosas dulces. Y la de Zeno también. Solo por si acaso sus dientes efectivamente se le pudrieran, se cayeran y no le crecieran otra vez.

Aunque Ao sí que le dijo que las frutas eran buenas para él.

Era confuso. Desearía haberle preguntado más a Ao al respecto. ¿Quizás hacerlo moderadamente sería lo mejor?

"Y leche… Shuten dijo que es buena para el crecimiento y el temperamento… Le tomaba mucho el pelo a Abi con eso, ¿no? Hey, Shin-ah, no tienes nada en contra de la leche, ¿verdad? ¿Tu estómago no se siente molesto ni nada?"

No recordaba haber bebido leche nunca. Era algo valioso y solo era dado a los niños por los Ancianos.

"Todos los niños beben leche, los recién nacidos no pueden tomar otra cosa. Si no lo recuerdas, eso significa que debieron dejar de hacerlo pronto. ¿Cuándo dejó Yakshi de tomar leche…? Zeno lo ha olvidado. De todos modos, lo apuntaré en la lista de las cosas que Zeno tiene que dar a Shin-ah, y recuérdamelo cuando lleguemos a la siguiente aldea. Leche caliente con un poco de miel sería lo mejor, Zeno te lo garantiza. Espera por ello."

La lista siguió creciendo constantemente. Y por alguna razón, aunque él le dijera 'recuérdamelo', Shin-ah estaba seguro de que a Zeno no se le olvidaría. Incluso había añadido cosas que no estaban incluidas en su lista mental. Después de todo era una persona espontánea.

Era un poco preocupante.

Tenía que apresurarse y ser mejor, más fuerte y más capaz, para intentar ayudar y conseguir cosas para Zeno.

Después de todo sólo habían pasado unos días, y ya había recibido tantas cosas.

"Hey, Shin-ah, ¿te gusta jugar?"

A regañadientes, asintió en confirmación.

"Ya veo. Por supuesto que sí, ¿no? Zeno ya ha crecido pero aún le gusta jugar también. Zeno debe haberte aburrido con todo lo que ha estado contándote. Hagamos hoy lo que tú quieras a partir de ahora. ¿A qué te gustaría jugar?"

"Me he estado... divirtiendo. Me gusta escuchar las divagaciones de Zeno."

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí. Zeno, ¿estás frustrado?"

"¿Por qué debería estar frustrado?"

"Soy… lento, te pregunto muchas cosas… Y no sé nada…"

"A Zeno le gusta que preguntes, así que puedes preguntar más y así seré más feliz."

"¿No soy molesto?"

"De ninguna manera. De hecho eres anormalmente tranquilo."

"¿A pesar de que lloro mucho?"

"Shin-ah no me dice mucho, así que Zeno no sabe qué está mal cuando lloras. Zeno siempre piensa que es su culpa. Estoy preocupado, pero no molesto."

"Yo… Nunca es culpa tuya."

"¿Incluso cuando te pedí que te quitaras la máscara? ¿A pesar de que te había prometido que no te forzaría?"

"Eso es culpa de los idiotas."

Zeno se giró hacia él con los ojos abiertos ampliamente, para al momento después sonreírle ampliamente con la expresión más feliz que le había visto nunca. Levantó las manos hacia arriba y vitoreó, dejando que las hojas que había estado recolectando cayeran al suelo, haciendo que Shin-ah se sintiera confundido sobre cuál podría ser la causa de ello.

"¡Shin-ah ha dicho algo malo! ¡Me alegro! Debo haber hecho algo bueno. Después de todo, según Guen, los niños buenos deben maldecir."

Eso… Eso no era cierto. No podía serlo. ¿Qué clase de razonamiento loco tenía ese Guen? Shin-ah frunció las cejas confundido, y Zeno pareció darse cuenta de ello a pesar de la máscara.

"Eh, ¿por qué estás mirando así a Zeno? ¡Es verdad! ¡Para llegar a convertirte en una persona decente, tienes que ser rebelde y expresar tu opinión violentamente al menos una vez en tu vida! Me dijo que Shuten aún estaba en su fase rebelde cuando le conocimos, pero después de unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza lo superó y se convirtió en un hermano decente. Tiene sentido. Incluso Abi estaba de acuerdo con él. ¡Pero Zeno no va a golpearte, por supuesto!"

No tenía sentido. De ninguna manera.

Shin-ah se preguntó si las rarezas de Zeno eran debidas a que sus amigos eran todos raros.

Abi, Shuten, Guen… Y Kaya también. Sobre todo ellos, aunque algunas veces había mencionado algún otro nombre.

Hablando de eso, Zeno ha estado hablando mucho sobre ellos pero casi nunca lo hacía de sí mismo. Ahora que pensaba en ello, las cosas que sabía sobre Zeno estaban en su mayoría relacionadas con sus amigos y personas especiales para él.

Bueno, tampoco es que importara. Shin-ah aún tenía un montón de información sin tener eso en cuenta, y de todos modos nunca había pensado en preguntarle. Hacer que Zeno se sintiera incómodo no era algo que quisiera hacer.

Una voz en su interior le dijo que Zeno le había dicho algo importante, y solamente no se había dado cuenta porque era un estúpido.

Quizás era cierto. A pesar de lo que dijera Zeno, no era bueno con las palabras. En hablar con los demás y escucharles.

Sin embargo Zeno debía saber que no lo había entendido, al igual que cuando Shin-ah sabía cuando sus palabras no habían podido transmitir lo que le quería decirle a Zeno. Como cuando estaba practicando su escritura.

Tal vez cuando aprendiera más, sería capaz de darse cuenta y entenderlo.

Shin-ah no le lo preguntaría, y decidió esperar pacientemente a que ese momento llegara.

Y entonces, se disculparía por haber tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta.

Esperaba que Zeno le perdonara.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un grupo de niños estaba jugando. Sus padres estaban fuera de su vista, probablemente habían salido al campo o a algún otro lugar para cuidar de las plantas. Cantaban canciones extrañas, y estaban bailando con movimientos raros. Pero todos estaban riendo, parecía que se estaban divirtiendo.

De vez en cuando, alguno de ellos sería declarado perdedor, a pesar de que las reglas del juego no estaban claras. Era un juego tonto y extraño en el que tan solo marcaban las reglas aquellos que lo entendían, y para Shin-ah era como si estuvieran pidiéndole silenciosamente que se fuera y les dejara solos en su mundo privado de diversión.

Los recuerdos de lo que le sucedió en su aldea vinieron a su mente, y se congeló en su lugar, incapaz de obligarse a preguntarles, yaque tenía miedo de lo que sucedería después.

"¡Todo está bien! Zeno también quiere jugar, así que ¿vamos a jugar juntos?"

Zeno le agarró de la mano y le llevó más cerca del grupo de niños. Shin-ah chilló por la sorpresa, y los niños dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para girarse a mirarle. Sus miradas eran interrogantes. Presa del pánico, se escondió detrás de Zeno.

"Hey, chicos. ¿Os importaría si nos unimos a vosotros?"

"Señor, ¿quién eres?"

El chico que parecía el más mayor del grupo se adelantó y se lo preguntó con valentía.

"Soy Zeno, y este lindo niño que está detrás de mi es Shin-ah. Somos viajeros. Parece que os estáis divirtiendo mucho, así que pensamos en unirnos a vosotros. ¿Podemos?"

Los niños les escanearon de la cabeza a los pies con miradas de desconfianza. Shin-ah se retorció y cerró los ojos debido al miedo y la ansiedad.

Sin embargo, después de lo que pareció una eternidad…

"¡Claro!"

Y así, el sueño de Shin-ah, que parecía una realidad, continuó.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Este fanfic ya está prácticamente traducido del todo. Solo faltan el epílogo y un capítulo extra. Pero después viene la secuela "One Step Away" o "A un paso de distancia" en español, que también tengo pensado traducir. Pero Kou (Rietto) aún no ha terminado la secuela, va por el capítulo 5, así que una vez que me ponga al día con ella, mis actualizaciones dependerán de cuándo ella suba un capítulo nuevo en inglés.

De nuevo, muchas gracias a Tsukiyo-san por apoyarme en este proyecto con sus reviews.

Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	11. Epílogo

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Kou (Rietto)** y se llama " **This Time** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Epílogo:

Ha pasado una semana desde que murió su predecesor, y fue solo entonces cuando Kija fue informado sobre la nueva información relacionada con los otros dragones.

"El señor Hakuryuu necesita tiempo para pasar su duelo," le habían dicho.

Bueno, él ya pasó su duelo. Era muy triste no poder hablar más con su padre. Pero aún así, revolcarse en la tristeza por él no era algo que Kija quisiera hacer. Así que quizás en medio de su rabia lloró un poco.

Estaba todo muy difuso. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, los informadores ya estaban ante él en posición sumisa.

Kija se sentía mal, pero no podía evitarlo.

Después de todo, lo que esos informantes le dijeron fue algo tan absurdo, y más allá de su imaginación.

La aldea de Seiryuu había sido abandonada, y todos los miembros del clan estaban en paradero desconocido. Cerca de la aldea abandonada, cadáveres de lo que parecían ser soldados de la Tribu de la Tierra llenaban el claro, por lo que ese lugar parecía el infierno. Nadie sabía con certeza lo que podía haber sucedido. Los informadores habían tratado de enviar a algunos de sus nombres a las principales ciudades de la Tribu de la Tierra para averiguar algo sobre las tropas enviadas. Pero iba a tomar tiempo debido a lo inmensa que era la región, y ninguno había vuelto todavía.

Mientras tanto, Ryokuryuu también había desaparecido.

Su aldea estaba en pánico por eso. Su predecesor inesperadamente le había dejado irse a Dios sabe donde después de doce años. Hace ochenta años más o menos, el avistamiento de Ryokuryuu provocó que la aldea fuese atacada, por lo que era normal que entraran en pánico, según le explicaron los informadores. Ahora estaban condenados a vivir bajo el temor de que eso pudiera o no llegar a pasar, haciendo que fueran aún más desconfiados con los extraños, y aparentemente estaban considerando mudarse.

Bajo el supuesto de que efectivamente los aldeanos de la aldea de Seiryuu también se habían mudado, los cielos seguramente les protegerían. Al igual que la aldea de Hakuryuu había sido bendecida y protegida durante más de dos mil años. Pero no podían estar seguros hasta que consiguieran más información.

Ryokuryuu era una cosa, Kija había escuchado las leyendas. Él era aquel que valoraba la libertad por encima de todo, la verdad era que Kija estaba más sorprendido de que hubiesen sido capaces de dominarle durante tanto tiempo, pero que Seiryuu también estuviese perdido era realmente sorprendente. La última vez que se había salido fuera del radar fue hace más de mil años. Que la aldea estuviese abandonada tampoco ayudaba.

"… ¿Y qué hay de Ouryuu?"

"Como siempre, no hay señales de él ni de su aldea."

Kija se preguntaba algunas veces por qué Ryokuryuu era considerado el más esquivo de todos los dragones a pesar de que Ouryuu era el único que no había podido ser encontrado durante milenios. Si no pudiera sentir su presencia, el débil pero constante latido de su corazón, debido a la sangre de dragón que corría por sus venas, en algún lugar lejano más allá de su alcance, Kija podría haber tenido dudas de que realmente existiera.

Si no le hubiese conocido durante aquel amanecer hace dos años, podría habérselo preguntado.

"Perdónenos, señor Hakuryuu. Nos esforzaremos para conseguir más información."

Kija asintió aturdido y dejó que se escabulleran lejos de él.

Cerrando los ojos, aún podía sentirles.

Seiryuu… Ryokuryuu… Ouryuu…

Débil pero constante, muy lejos, en constante movimiento, y haciendo que Kija se sintiese mareado al seguirles. Ryokuryuu se estaba moviendo tan rápido como era de esperar, mientras que Ouryuu y Seiryuu parecían ser considerablemente más lentos, y por alguna razón estaban cerca el uno del otro. Había intentado usar un mapa para predecir su paradero basándose en sus sentidos, pero aparentemente nadie podía entender sus explicaciones y no le dejarían salir para buscarles por sí mismo.

Especialmente a Seiryuu.

Él era su hermano de sangre, ¿no? Se suponía que los hermanos se protegían unos a otros. La descripción de su aldea abandonada era tan grotesca que Kija no podía ni empezar a imaginarse el horror que debería haber pasado, y su desesperación si había tenido que mudarse.

Si se mudaba entonces… ¿cómo le encontraría su maestro?

Ryokuryuu también, e incluso Ouryuu… ¿en qué estaban pensando? ¿Qué sucedió antes de que decidieran desaparecer?

Kija mantuvo los ojos cerrados y suspiró tratando de calmarse.

"Si es nuestro destino, entonces nos volveremos a encontrar. ¡Seguro!"

Le había dicho Ouryuu antes de salir corriendo.

Había sucedido un milagro. Kija había conocido al escurridizo Ouryuu, algo que ni siquiera su padre había creído. Algo que ni siquiera su estimado antecesor había podido experimentar. Pero, realmente lo hizo.

Era el destino, algo que los cielos permitieron. No existían las cosas imposibles. Aquello que estaba destinado a pasar sucederá, sin importar lo bajas que sean las probabilidades de que ocurra.

"Nuestro maestro también… les encontrará… porque sin duda nuestro destino es reunirnos…"

Trató de razonar consigo mismo y resignarse a su destino.

Y así, Hakuryuu Kija continuaría esperando hasta el momento en el que se reuniera con ellos, en un futuro lejano como el destino dictó.

Hasta entonces…

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya solo me queda traducir el extra y el fanfic ya estará finiquitado. También es corto, así que no tardaré mucho en subirlo. Esperadlo con ansias.

Nos vemos.


	12. Extra

**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Kou (Rietto)** y se llama " **This Time** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Extra:

Shin-ah estaba dormido.

Su respiración sonaba bien. No era como esa vez después de que paralizó los corazones de los soldados. Ya no era frenética. Tampoco estaba hablando mientras dormía, ni estaba llamando a Ao ni disculpándose con él.

Bueno, aún lo hacía algunas veces. Pero, cada vez lo hacía menos a menudo.

Miró hacia arriba, el cielo estaba despejado y lleno de pequeñas estrellas centelleantes. Aún era verano, y acababa de hablarle a Shin-ah sobre las constelaciones que podía y no podía ver, y la leyenda detrás de ellas. Protagonizadas por dioses y héroes que habían sido inmortalizados en el cielo, así como las de las almas de los difuntos que conocía y amaba.

Shin-ah se había esforzado por mantenerse despierto, pero no podía luchar contra sí mismo después de todo. Era tarde, era joven y estaba cansado. Necesitaba descansar todo lo que pudiera.

Sin embargo cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba deseando que el sol saliera pronto, y Zeno dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Yo soy… Zeno es tan impaciente, al parecer."

Al principio, Zeno había decidido esperar.

Hiryuu había sido reencarnado. Zeno había oído sobre el nacimiento de la princesa, así que se imaginaba que debía tratarse de ella. Sin embargo no había manera de que fuese a ser capaz de dejar el castillo fácilmente, así que había una posibilidad de que los dragones no se reunieran en esta generación, a pesar de que los cinco estaban allí por primera vez en milenios.

Sin embargo fue a conocerlos, a los dragones de la generación actual. Fue a saludar a aquellos pequeños dragones. Eran niños normales, y rezó honestamente a los dioses que tanto odiaba para poder estar pronto con ellos.

(A pesar de que no despertó a Ryokuryu. Si hubiese estado despierto, las cosas no habrían terminado bien)

(Y estaba orgulloso de decir que, incluso aunque no había orado para que se reunieran de nuevo, tampoco había orado nada malo por ello)

(Tan solo quería divertirse con ellos otra vez, maldita sea, ¿acaso era mucho pedir?)

Seiryuu era… el que más le preocupaba.

Su predecesor se estaba muriendo y, según había predecido, no tardaría mucho. Aún era pequeño, casi podía ser considerado un bebé grande cuando ocurrió.

Y entonces… había sido dejado solo en esa horrible aldea que había cerrado los ojos ante la verdad sobre la belleza, la fuerza y la bondad de Seiryuu.

Zeno había decidido esperar.

Lo hizo.

No interferiría en nada. Se quedaría oculto, y solo se uniría a Hiryuu cuando todos se hubiesen reunido. Y eso solamente cuando considerara a la princesa digna de ser su maestra.

Y aún así…

Fue algo diferente a cuando vio a Ryokuryuu encadenado a la pared. La escena que vio se solapó con la escena de sus recuerdos. Abi había caído. También todos estaban demasiado asustados como para tocarle. Tenía que…

Solo cuando ya había llegado a la choza de Seiryuu, dejándole tumbado en el catre y poniéndole de nuevo la máscara (porque verle llorar se sentía mal y terrible), fue cuando Zeno se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Bajó la mirada hacia el niño que aún estaba inconsciente, horrorizado.

¿Por qué… lo había hecho…?

No era…

Marcharse, tenía que marcharse. En medio del pánico, se apresuró en ponerse de pie, pero no se alejó.

Había sentido… un tirón. Había algo que le mantenía allí, a pesar de que sería tan fácil resistirse. Un ruido sordo resonó, y sus ojos fueron hacia la mano de Seiryuu por instinto.

Él estaba agarrando su ropa durante todo este tiempo, a pesar de que estaba inconsciente.

"… Lo… Lo siento…"

Seiryuu…

"No es tu culpa… Seiryuu hizo lo que tenía que hacer…"

Tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, se agachó de nuevo, agarró la pequeña mano de Seiryuu y la apretó suavemente.

Y entonces entró de nuevo en pánico por una razón diferente.

Estaba fría. Y cuando pensó en ello, su presencia se sentía… A toda prisa, presionó la palma de su mano en el cuello de Seiryuu, tratando de sentir su carótida. Su pulso era débil y de alguna manera su piel se sentía caliente al tacto.

Estaba entrando en shock.

"Seiryuu, no- ¡Hey, Seiryuu! ¡No me hagas esto!"

Otro recuerdo resurgió en su mente.

" _Entonces… adiós… Zeno…"_

" _¡Kaya!"_

Era parecido y sin embargo era diferente.

Ella se había despertado de inmediato. Le había respondido inmediatamente. Pero… pero Seiryuu…

"Yo… lo siento… Ao… Lo siento…"

Zeno suspiró y cerró sus ojos, que repentinamente habían comenzado a arderle.

Todo lo que sucedió después estaba borroso. Solo sabía que no quería que muriera. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba unido a ese niño pequeño. Aunque Seiryuu estaba inconsciente. A pesar de que había decidido esperar y no interferir en nada…

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Seiryuu había accedido a su petición. Se había comprometido a hacer lo mismo con los próximos Seiryuus. Y Seiryuu ya estaba a su lado.

Cálido, vivo, y…

Con él.

Ese hecho hizo que se sintiera mareado, así que se volvió hacia Shin-ah y simplemente disfruto de verle durmiendo pacíficamente.

Se preguntó qué sucedería de ahora en adelante. Después de todo todos sus planes (como eran inexistentes) se habían ido por el desagüe. Sin embargo no se arrepentía de nada.

Zeno puso su mano en la espalda de Shin-ah y le acercó más a él. Haciendo que se sintiera un poco más feliz porque Shin-ah no lucho contra él y en vez de eso sus manos agarraron la ropa de Zeno al entrar en contacto con él.

Bueno, esto funcionaría de alguna manera.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

En su sueño, Zeno vio lo que podría haber ocurrido.

Se vio a si mismo caminando en dirección opuesta. Se vio dejando el campo de cadáveres. Dejando a Seiryuu atrás.

Su expresión estaba en blanco y aparentemente despreocupada. A pesar de que la escena era tan similar a las pinturas del infierno que había visto durante sus días como sacerdote, no pudo sacar ni siquiera una pequeña reacción de él. Por supuesto, se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas.

Zeno había sabido desde el principió que era inhumano por este hecho, pero jamás pensó que llegaría a hacer eso a pesar de que su sangre estaba hirviéndole y rogándole que se moviera y que fuera hacia su hermano.

Maldijo a esa versión de él, pero no podía evitar admitir que si hubiera estado un poco más determinado en su decisión de ser paciente y esperar, lo más probable es que hubiese hecho eso.

Cuando se despertó, se preguntó qué le habría sucedido a Shin-ah si él hubiese hecho precisamente eso. Qué le habría ocurrido a él mismo si hubiese hecho precisamente eso.

Se preguntó si la versión de si mismo de su sueño había elegido la mejor opción.

Sin embargo el hecho de ver a Shin-ah comiendo frutas, le hizo pensar que eso no importaba. Pensar en la versión de sí mismo de su sueño era una pérdida de tiempo.

"Así que, ¿Shin-ah? ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y así termina este fanfic. Espero que os haya gustado. Pero, como ya he dicho en capítulos anteriores, este fanfic tiene una secuela llamada "One Step Away" o "A un paso de distancia" en español y también tengo pensado traducirlo. Esta secuela aún está siendo escrita por Kou (Rietto), así que una vez que me ponga al día con ella mis actualizaciones dependerán de cuándo suba ella un capítulo nuevo.

Por último, muchas gracias a Tsukiyo-san por todos sus comentarios durante todo el fanfic.

Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
